Life As We Know It
by I am ECSTASY
Summary: SEQUEL TO 9 MONTHS. 8 weeks have past since Charlie & Brax's baby daughter Zoey was born. But trying to adjust to living together with a new baby is providing difficult. Will a familiar face bring them all closer together or rip this family apart?
1. Chapter 1: All is well?

**_ 8 weeks have past since Charlie & Brax's baby daughter Zoey was born. But trying to adjust to living together with a new baby is providing difficult. Charlie is finding it hard to cope with her new family. Will a familiar face bring them all closer together or rip this family apart?_**

**Hello everyone! My name is Steph and this is my 3rd Home and away fan fiction, but I have been writing fan fiction...coming up to around 5 years I think haha. Charlie and Brax are one of my favourite couples and ever though in the show they are gone, they are still very much alive in my heart and in my writing. This fiction is a sequel to one of my early stories called '9 months'. So if you don't get some parts of this you might want to go back and read that first. This story had been in the back of my mind for a while now, ever since I started 9 months actually. This was originally going to be part of the fic but then I decided against it because I felt like some of the themes were similar to another fic I wrote a few years ago. But then last week I decided to ask some readers if they thought a sequel would be good and everyone said yes so I thought ok...time to sit down and think. So for a few days this fic was titled 'sequel to 9 months' but I'm like 'THAT IS HORRIBLE! YOU ARE NOT PUBLISHING THIS!'...so then I thought about the themes and what I want to come from this so I decided 'Life as we know it" would be a suitable name despite how lame it is =/ but ah well...as long as you all enjoy this and tell me what you think! Ok blurb over...get reading and reviewing!**  
><strong>Enjoy all my lovelies xo<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life as we know it<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

Brax's point of view

I woke up to a small mumbling sound in the baby monitor on Charlie bedside table. "She's awake…its your turn" Charlie mumbled, half asleep as she took my arms from around her stomach.

"Do I have to? You're the one with the milk" I groaned back. I heard her snuffle a laugh.

"Just go before she starts crying" Charlie pushed me out of bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to keep myself awake. This had become a routine for me now. Charlie and I would take turns during the night feeding her. Apparently only waking up 3 times during the night was good for a baby…but hell for me.

"Come on Zoey…up we get" I plodded into the nursery and grabbed my wide awake cherub. I slowly changed her before walking out into the kitchen and grabbing some breast milk from the fridge. She made a few little sighs as I put it in the bottle warmer to heat it up. "Hold on bub its coming" I smiled, holding her close to my chest. Her tiny hand was placed on part of my 'Blood and Sand' tattoo as I watched her. "Blood and sand ay? I can tell you now you're mother would not be impressed if you became a river girl…neither would ya Nanna Morag, but shh…we'll keep that between you and I" I smiled, kissing her forehead. The bottle was now done so I sat on the sofa and turned on the tv to keep me company. "You are hungry aren't you bub" I chuckled watching her scoffing down her bottle. She had started to look like Charlie more and more, and I could even see a bit of Ruby in her. She may have looked a lot like a Buckton, but she definitely had that Braxton twinkle in her eye. We had been sending photos up to Mum every week so she could watch her grow and even Uncle Heath had become quite smitten on the new addition to the Braxton clan. Morag was visiting all the time to check up on us and Ruby and Casey were so supportive of having a new baby in the house. Ruby loved the idea of having a little sister and was always happy to take her out while Charlie had a well deserved nap. Charlie had been doing it tough the past couple weeks. She was having trouble sleeping and I knew it was the fear of not connecting to Zoey like she had when Ruby was born. What concerned me even more, was her exercise regime and her obsession to lose the baby weight she'd gained. I mean she had hardly put on anything and she was thin as a stick in the first place. "All done bub" I sat Zoey up and burped her before grabbing a blanket and holding her close to my chest. "Time for bed" I whispered, in her ear before kissing her cheek. She was still wide awake so I decided to sit there until she went to sleep.

"Hey Sleepy heads…wake up" a voice awoke me as I jumped, noticing I was still holding a sleeping Zoey close to me. I turned to find Charlie with the camera in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Must have dozed off" I chuckled sitting up.

"Ok well I'm off to the gym..." Charlie started.

"Hold on…I've got to work today" I stood up handing her Zoey.

"I'll come and pick her up after my gym session" She pushed her back to me.

"Charlie…I can't take her to work! I work in a bar…its so unprofessional!" I stated.

"Brax, please. I'll make it up to you tonight" She smiled, before kissing my cheek. The truth was…we hadn't had sex properly since Zoey was conceived. The doctor gave Charlie the all clear when Zoey was 6 weeks old, but every time I initiated something, Charlie backed off.

"Fine…but you're also on feeding duty tomorrow night" I yelled out as she walked out the door. I looked at Zoey who was now wide away and desperate for a feed, change and bath. "Come on bub…its take your kid to work day…again" I sighed taking her into the nursery to get her ready.

I walked into the dinner to grab myself a coffee with Zoey strapped to my chest in the baby carrier. "Aww that's so cute!" Marilyn gushed as soon as I walked in. "What can I get for you Brax?" She asked, eyes completely fixated on Zoey.

"Just a flat white and an espresso thanks" I sighed back.

"Oh rough night with the little one?" She asked concerned.

"Not exactly" I chuckled back, watching Zoey look around.

"Where's Charlie?" Leah walked out of the kitchen.

"That actually something I want to talk to you about" I pointed to the woman then walked into the kitchen. She followed with a concerned look on her face.

"Would you be able to talk to Charlie…something is not right and I just don't know how to bring it up with her. We've never been a couple that shared emotions and I'm just a bit worried about her, that's all ay" I explained to Leah.

"Why, what's up?" Leah was getting worried.

"I have to take Zoey to work with me and I've had to a few times now because I've either woken up and Charlie is gone who knows where, or she's told me she's gone to the gym and just pissed off…she's always at the gym or exercising, and leaves me to handle Zoey…she's both our responsibilities" I groaned.

"Look Brax I think that's something you two need to sort out. I don't want to get involved" Leah looked at me hesitantly.

"Leah please…something is seriously up with her and she won't tell me" I sighed.

"Ok fine…I'll have a chat to her" She smiled before Marilyn walked in.

"Your two coffees" She handed them to me.

"Um Brax…I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard that your taking Zoey to work with you…a bar really isn't an environment for a baby. I'm about to finish my breakfast shift…would you like me to look after her?" She suggested.

"Really? Marilyn, that would be great. Thank you so much! I'll just go get her bag from out of the car!" I felt relieved.

"Hey Mate…seen your Mrs at the gym this morning. She does a tough work out!" Heath commented as I walked into Angelo's.

"Yeah I know and she leaves me stuck with the baby" I shook my head.

"Well where's Zoey now?" He asked confused.

"Marilyn said she'd take her for the day…I couldn't bring her to work again. That's ridiculous!" I got out the books to do some accounts and paper work.

"You left my niece with that basketcase?" Heath was outraged.

"I left my daughter with someone who's going to look after her…unlike her mother at the moment" I mumbled the last part.

"Well man, I'm going to unload the delivery of booze we got downstairs…and it looks like you've got company" Heath made me notice who was coming up the stairs.

"Um why is our daughter with Marilyn and not you? And why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Charlie didn't look impressed.


	2. Chapter 2: A mothers responsibilities

**HOLY GUACAMOLE GUYS! Do you know how many email notifications I have in my inbox from this fic... 38! WOW! So many people have favourited this and put this on their alerts...WOW GUYS THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I'm glad you are liking it so far and I'm so happy to read your reviews and thoughts on it. Keep your theories, reviews and thoughts coming, I love to read them! I hope you all like this installment. I decided to give a bit of insight as to what Charlie is thinking during her weeks of motherhood. Hope you all enjoy this and remember if you like this, please go check out my other active fic "The City meets the Sea" and if you have only just started reading this and are a bit confused its probably best you go read the prequel "9 months" first =)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing. **  
><strong>Enjoy xo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"Looking good Buckton…you're training a bit hard aren't you though?" A voice made me turn around from the cross trainer I was on.

"Hey Heath…Nah, its all in a days work" I chuckled back.

"How's motherhood treatin' ya?" He asked.

"Good, good…I'm loving it" I put on a smile.

"That's good then. Give the little tyke a kiss from Uncle Heath then" he winked before heading out. I soon finished up before getting changed and walking out into the surf club only to find Marilyn standing outside with a nappy bag over her shoulder and my daughter in a pram.

"Where's Brax?" I asked worried picking up Zoey out of the pram checking her over to see if she was alright.

"Oh he's fine…just upstairs doing some work. I could see he was having a bit of trouble with the little one so I offered to take her off his hands until you finished at the gym. A bar is no environment for a baby anyway" She smiled. I nodded before kissing Zoey's forehead and placing her back in the pram. Rushing upstairs I walked into Heath again before noticing Brax staring at me.

"Um why is our daughter with Marilyn and not you? And why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I asked him rather annoyed that he hadn't told me his plans.

"Look Charlie I'm sorry. I really needed to get some work done. I can't have her here and get work done at the same time. And no offence but you're not helping…you're always at the gym, leaving me to handle her. I've got to look after her, look after you and run this joint all at the same time" He explained to me seriously. He was right, I was no help at all. I was useless at the moment.

"You could have at least told me what was going on…I walk out, see Zoey with Marilyn and…I…I thought something had happened to you" I started to get teary at the thought of losing him and raising Zoey alone.

"Oh Charlie" He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"No it was silly of me…I'm sorry about the gym this morning. I just need to get out sometimes" I broke away from the hug after a few moments and smiled at him.

"You sure everything is alright Charlie?" He placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

"Yeah I'm fine…just hormones" I laughed before kissing his lips gently. "Now…we still on for tonight?" I asked, knowing that he was hanging out for it.

"Of course" he smirked, placing his hands on my waist.

"Good…cause I've missed you and your sexy body" I giggled before placing a rough kiss on his lips, dragging it out before breaking away, leaving him wanting more.

"You better get out of here before I take you on the bar right here, right now…off you go or I'll never get any work done" He smiled, pushing me away, slapping my arse as I walked off. I walked downstairs running into Marilyn again.

"You and Brax sort things out?" She smiled.

"Yeah we did…thanks so much for looking after her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble" I smiled before she handed me the nappy bag.

"No worries…anytime you need a baby sitter, I'm glad to help…I'll see you later Charlie" Marilyn left me with the pram. I walked up towards the diner as I seen the familiar blue police car pull up and park. I had to admit…I missed my job so much and I couldn't wait to go back to work.

"Hey Charlie…how you doing? Wow she's gotten so big since last time you brought her into the station!" Watson, who was acting Sergeant at the time exclaimed as she looked into the pram.

"Yeah…8 weeks now. Time goes fast" I sighed; looking at the uniform I hadn't worn in what felt like forever. We walked into the diner together, only for Leah to smile at me before walking over.

"Hello gorgeous!" She cooed into the pram. "The usual for both of you?" She remembered Watson's coffee order and mine. We both nodded and I sat down. Leah soon gave us the coffees before Watson said her goodbyes and left. "So…I need to talk to you about something Missy!" Leah didn't look impressed. I looked at her confused before she started explaining. "Brax came to talk to me this morning…he's worried about you" She sighed.

"Oh no we just sorted everything out. Everything is fine Leah" I nodded, trying to get her off my case.

"Oh ok…well I know how hard it is to be a new mum so if you every need to talk or ask me anything just let me know" She smiled before hugging me. I smiled back and nodded before watching her walk off. I looked into the pram to find my daughter staring at me with her blue, grey eyes. I just stared back at her, not exactly knowing what to do. I didn't want to pick her up, I didn't want to hold her. I just wanted to leave her here and go back to the gym or go back to work. I wanted my old life back. The responsibility of being a mother was too much for me to handle. She needed so much more care than Ruby and I couldn't do it.


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Thanks again for all those who read and reviewed! Truly means a lot to me! This following chapter I wasn't too sure on. It was originally going to be a really long chapter but I decided that the ending of it didn't fit into the middle of the chapter so I split it in half =) So anywho's I hope you enjoy and please keep on reading and reviewing. I would love to hear your thoughts =D**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Charlie's point of view

I got home from the diner only to find Ruby and Casey home from Uni. "Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked walking through the front door with Zoey in my arms.

"Here let me take her" Casey took her off me as I dropped the nappy bag on the floor.

"Thanks" I sighed in relief as I flopped down on the sofa.

"Uni was good…got a heap of assignments though and a few friends have invited us into the city tonight to go to a concert!" Ruby exclaimed making herself a coffee.

"Oh ok that's good then" I smiled.

"Has she been fed?" Casey looked at Zoey as she squirmed in his arms, on the verge of tears.

"Oh no…I forgot. There is milk in the fridge go right ahead" I told him as he took her in there.

"Also too we have something we want to bring up with you Charlie" Ruby started, smiling at me. "Seeing as we're always in the city at uni or hanging out with friends we were thinking maybe finding a place to rent in there." My face dropped and Ruby knew it. "We'll probably be home on weekends" She nodded.

"And have you discussed this with Brax yet?" I asked as Casey walked out with a now content Zoey, suckling on her bottle.

"Not yet…we've only just thought of it today" Casey replied.

"Well I don't think he'll be happy with the idea" I stood up and went to walk towards the bedroom.

"He won't be happy with it or you won't be happy with it, Charlie?" Ruby caught on. I turned around and looked at her and Case.

"I just don't think you should move out right now" I tried to justify myself.

"Charlie we are both 18, old enough to make our own decisions and think about our future. You have to stop babying me…you've got Zoey for that now" Ruby was starting to get annoyed.

"You know what Ruby…fine, move out! Do what you think is best…but just remember I'm your mother and I am just looking out for you!" I shouted.

"Come on Casey, let's go" Ruby gave me a dirty glare. Casey looked at me apologetic before placing Zoey in my arms and walking out the door with Ruby.

"What was all that about?" A familiar blonde walked into the house. I looked at my best friend, Bianca before shaking my head.

"I honestly don't know" I placed the teat of the bottle in Zoey's mouth. She spat it out before starting to cry. "So you're not hungry now? Make up your mind!" I threw the bottle to the floor before sitting her up and trying to burp her.

"Charlie, calm down." Bianca looked at me in shock before taking Zoey off me and burping her, herself.

"She just a little gassy…aren't you sweetheart" Bianca smiled at my baby. It seemed that everyone was doing a better job at looking after Zoey than I was.

"Is everything ok?" Bianca looked at me worried.

"I'm fine…why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine…did Brax come to talk to you as well?" I asked defensively.

"No Charlie, I've just noticed that ever since Zoey was born you've changed…that's all" She looked concerned.

"Well I'm fine…I'm just tired and hormonal" I tried to smile, but inside I wanted to cry.

"Charlie if you ever need to talk just come and find me or call me and I'll be straight here" Bianca stood up with Zoey before I followed her into the nursery. Bianca put her down in the cot and turned on the baby monitor before looking at me. "Look after her…and yourself" she smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks" I smiled back before watching her leave. Soon enough Zoey was sleeping and I was attempting to make dinner for Brax when he got home and Ruby and Casey, if they even came home.

"Hey…I'm home. How are my two girls?" Brax walked through the front door smiling.

"She's asleep and I am failing at making this eatable…but you bought home pizza…thank god!" I walked out from the kitchen and kissed him. He chuckled before placing it on the table and deepening the kiss.

"You're lucky I work at a restaurant" He broke away before pecking my lips once more and heading into the nursery.

"Look who's awake and ready for a bath" Brax smiled as he bought our now wide awake daughter into the living room. He was so good with her and I could tell they were going to have a very close relationship.

"Before that Brax, there is something I want to talk to you about" I sat down with him on the sofa. "Ruby and Casey told me today they wanted to move out, closer to uni" I told him.

"Yeah they came and seen me as well…they said you weren't very supportive about it" He replied.

"I just don't think now is a very good time…we've got Zoey now and I just want them around" I explained.

"Maybe that's the perfect reason for them to move out…we've got our own family now. Maybe its time they got a place of their own so we can experience this" He suggested. I nodded, not wanting to say that I didn't want them to move out. "Charlie they'll be back weekends…you'll still get to see them" He smiled before kissing my forehead. "Now stinky here needs a shower and so do I…care to join us?" He asked.

"No thanks" I smiled before kissing his lips gently and heading into the kitchen. I finally had some time to myself. No Brax, no Zoey, no Ruby and no Casey. My mind was at ease and I could breathe and not worry about whether I was doing something wrong. I had been feeling trapped and boxed in since Zoey was 2 weeks old. I just couldn't get the hang of being a mother and not a police officer. I missed my job and the action that came with it. It was like I had given everything up for this one thing. Don't get me wrong, I love my two daughters and Brax, but being stuck at home with a baby…that's not what I was about. Right now the weight had lifted off my shoulders…only if it was for 15 minutes, it was still something.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing libido

**Hey guys. So this is just a continuation from the last chapter. It was originally going to be one chapter but it was far too long for my liking. Anywho's, hope you enjoy and thanks for all those who have read, reviewed and added to their favourites. Keep the reviews coming. I love you hear your thoughts =) I just thought I'd add as well. If there is anyone out there going through this type of mental illness or any mental illness at all, I don't mean to upset anyone, but this is a subject rarely talked about, let alone in fan fiction. So I just thought I'd open up about this subject a bit. I've done a lot of research and also experience a mental illness myself, so yeah, just thought I'd get that out there.**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"Hey Charlie, where is her body lotion…her skin is a bit dry" Brax walked out with just a towel wrapped around his waist and a towelled Zoey held to his bare chest. Bringing myself back to reality I answered.

"Underneath the change table" I smiled as I watched him walk into the nursery.

"We're home…oh yum, pizza!" Ruby and Casey walked through the front door. Helping themselves to dinner and sitting at the table.

"You alright Charlie?" Casey asked as I stared into oblivion.

"Yeah I'm all good!" I shook my head back to my household and sat down at the table also. After Brax had bathed, changed and fed Zoey he sat down with us for a family dinner.

"So where you guys thinking of finding a place?" Brax asked the teenagers, with a mouthful.

"Well we've been looking at some places round North Epping and Ryde…close to the uni and not too far into the city" Casey replied.

"Well if you guys need any cash just let me know…Charlie and I both realise you are old enough to make your own choices and you guys need your space. Most 18 year olds don't have a crying baby waking them up in the middle of the night" Brax looked at me before taking my hand under the table.

"We love Zoey and we love living here, but it takes us almost an hour to get to Uni, so being a bit closer would be fantastic" Ruby smiled.

"Just as long as we get to see you most weekends and you call me every day!" I smiled at my daughter. She nodded before coming up and hugging me.

"I love you mum" She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, sweetheart" I smiled back.

"Well we should be off Rubes…the concert starts in an hour" Casey stood up, clearing both his and Ruby's plate.

"You two have fun, stay out of trouble and text us later if you are going to be home" Brax waved them off. "So Ruby and Casey are out for the night, Zoey's in bed, so its just you and me baby" Brax placed his hands on my hips as I attempted to wash up.

"Uhuh…how about I finish this, we watch a movie then we can head to bed" I smiled at his seductively. He kissed at my neck before moaning.

"Sounds good…I'll go put on a movie" He winked, walking off. I finished washing up before joining him on the sofa and cuddling up to him.

"Its nice to have some us time" I mumbled, snuggling up closer.

"Yeah it is…I didn't think we'd get any of that once Zoey was born but I'm glad we can both make time" He placed a kiss on my forehead as we settled in for the night. Soon enough the movie was over and Brax and I were making out passionately on the couch. "You don't realise how much I've missed this" He mumbled, placing kisses all over me as he placed his hands under my shirt. I pushed his hands away before braking away from the kiss.

"Sorry…I'm still a bit self conscious about my stomach, since…well" I tried to explain.

"Charlie, I love you and you shouldn't have to feel self conscious in front of me at all!" he looked into my eyes seriously.

"I know…I'm sorry" I gave him a small smile before standing up, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. We soon got back to work as he laid me back on the bed, dragging my gym tights down and ripping off his towel. I could see he was ready and he had been hanging out for this for a while. I just wanted to give him what he wanted but to be honest I really wasn't in the mood and I felt bad for doing that to him. His hands slowly slipped into my panties as he tried to work me up. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it but it just wasn't happening. There was only one thing to do…

"Oh yep…keep going Brax" I forced my groans out to make him feel good. He soon stopped and got really down into business. I couldn't help but just stop and stare into his eyes as he leant back groaning.

"Oh Charlie…yep, yep…Oh my…fuck! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…ah" He sighed in relief after a few minutes, before his eyes connected with mine. "I love you Charlie" He cupped my cheeks before kissing my lips and rolling off me.

"I love you too" I whispered back, leaning on my elbow and watching as he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful. I just wish I could fall asleep that quickly. Most nights since the birth I had tossed and turned and things had only gotten worse in the past few weeks. I just had so much on my mind and once it came to the silence of the night, my brain would just not turn off. I slowly got out of bed and headed into the shower, just standing under the water gave me time to think. I must have been in there for a good hour or so. I looked at my prune like hands before running them through my wet hair and wrapping a towel around my naked body. I tip toed into the bedroom, careful not to wake Brax before getting out a pair of cream silk pyjamas and slipping them on.

Placing my towel back in the bathroom and went to hop into bed before hearing a cry in the baby monitor.

"Your turn tonight" Brax mumbled, rolling over, still with his eyes closed. I took in a deep breath before walking slowly towards the nursery and opening the door to find Zoey crying her eyes out.

"Hey honey…you hungry?" I asked, picking her up. I quickly changed her nappy and sat in the rocking chair to let her suckle on my breast. She had never been too fond of the breast, or me feeding her at all to be honest. Its like she preferred everything Brax did, it was like he did everything better and I could just sit there and act like everything was alright. "Please take it" I whispered, trying not to cry. I was emotionally exhausted, I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't keep acting like everything was alright when it wasn't. My daughter hated me and there was nothing I could do about it. She finally took it and suckled for a few minutes before I rocked her back to sleep and put her in the cot.

"Hey…is everything alright?" Brax walked in half asleep. "I heard you whispering over the monitor" He whispered, looking into the cot.

"Yeah, everything is fine…go back to bed" I smiled, deciding to stay in the nursery for a while to think and relax my mind. He smiled back before turning and heading back to bed. As soon as I knew he was in bed, I turned off the baby monitor and closed the door. Leaning against the door I couldn't help but burst into silent tears as I slipped down to the floor and just sat there crying in the dark. I hadn't had the chance to cry or let out any emotion since Zoey's birth and it had all built up until I just couldn't take it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: A new focus

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews and lovely comments! So glad people can see where I'm coming from with this. I'm not sure about this chapter...I persoanlly think its all over the place, but I don't want to rush into the drama just yet because I have big plans coming up =)**  
><strong>Anywho's keep reading a reviewing!<strong>

**Enjoy my lovelies xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_A few weeks later_

Charlie's Point of View

Ruby and Casey had found a place in the city and had been gone a few days now. I was still getting use to the fact that they had moved out along with trying to defeat motherhood. "Hey babe…wake up. I'm off to work. I've fed Zoey so she should sleep for a little longer…I'll talk to you this afternoon" I heard Brax's voice whisper in my ear as I opened my eyes slowly. He smiled before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Do you have to go?" I groaned.

"Yeah I do Charlie…I own a business. I can't just abandon it for you…no matter how much I love you" He commented smiling.

"Fine…Well I might pop in and see you later" I groaned.

"Sure…why don't you take Zoey for a walk…take her down the beach or something?" He suggested before leaving. Ah…he had left me with Zoey. I sighed before hearing her mumbling in the baby monitor, making me hop out of bed. I dragged myself into the room and looked down into the huge cot. She was smiling at me. I picked her up and looked into her eyes.

"So its you and me today Zoey…how do you feel about that?" I asked her, taking her into the bathroom and running a bath. She just stared at me blankly. It was like she didn't even recognise me as her mother. "So daddy suggested going to the beach…you haven't been to the beach yet…But if you're anything like your father or sister you will" I started to unchange her and placed her in her baby bath seat. She had started to get a bit whingy and restless as I placed her in the water and washed her. "What? The water is fine, you're fed, no nappy…what could possibly be wrong?" I sighed, knowing that the only thing wrong with her was the fact that Brax wasn't here. Soon enough she was clean and changed as was I. I placed her in the pram and headed down into town. "Hey Charlie…how's my little god daughter doing!" We ran into Bianca, watching as she glanced into the pram. "Why don't you use the baby carrier I gave you? Hold her close to you" Bianca asked.

"Not my thing…Brax loves it though" I gave her a small smile. She nodded before picking her up out of the pram. "Bi…I was trying to get her to sleep so I could do a session at the gym" I sighed.

"Oh Charlie give the gym a break today…spend some time with your daughter!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I do spend time with her. I spend every waking minute with her…I just need some time for myself!" I snapped before leaving the pram and running off.

"Charlie!" Bianca tried to call after me but I just kept running. I didn't want to stop. Maybe if I ran away I wouldn't have to face everyone's disappointed faces when I got back! I decided to run along the beach before getting to the heads and stopping, collapsing on the sand. "Charlie, you can't keep doing this to yourself…You have to stop. You have a little girl to think about now" I turned around finding Bianca had caught up.

"Where is Zoey?" I asked.

"I left her with Roo…I think you should talk to someone" Bianca sat down with me and cuddled me.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm fine…I'm just tired and not use to this. I'm use to action and working, not…being a full time mother" I sighed, not only to convince Bianca, but to convince myself as well.

"Have you talked to Brax about this?" She asked gently.

"No…I don't want him to worry" I shook my head.

"Well he is already worried Charlie…he loves you and he doesn't want to see you going through this" She continued.

"I just don't want to disappoint him…this wasn't meant to happen to us and then it did and Brax was gone and then he came back wanting to be a father" I realised I was making no sense to Bianca at all.

"You're not disappointing him, Charlie" She hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for a few moments before heading back to the surf club only to find Roo rocking a now sleeping Zoey in the pram.

"Thanks so much Roo" I tried to give her a smile before taking the pram.

"I'll walk you home Charlie" Bianca smiled.

"No…I need to go talk to Brax…do you mind watching the pram?" I asked. She smiled before nodding' towards the stairs. I walked into the busy restaurant only to find Brax serving tables.

"Hey you…where's my other favourite girl?" He asked, kissing my cheek before rushing back to the bar.

"Hey…she's downstairs with Bianca…I need to talk to you" I pushed myself to say it. I needed to tell him how I really felt.

"Charlie…we're really busy, can it wait?" He asked, walking over to another table.

"No…it can't wait" I followed him.

"Look, you can see how busy it is…we'll talk about this when I get home Charlie" He was starting to get frustrated.

"Brax…I want to go back to work!" I practically shouted before everyone in the restaurant stopped and looked at me, along with Brax.

"Look Charlie…we'll discuss this when I get home. Now is not the time" Brax hissed in my ear before storming off into the kitchen. I walked back down the stairs and took the pram off Bianca before leaving.

"Charlie…what happened?" She asked, seeing I was annoyed.

"Nothing that concerns you ok! This is between Brax and I…and I get you're trying to look out for me, but please, just stop!" I stormed off. I got home and put Zoey in the cot before sitting in the rocking chair, watching her sleep. "I'm sorry bub…I never wanted this to happen" I sighed before hearing a knock at the front door. I walked out only to find Marilyn there. "Uh Hi Marilyn" I smiled confused, letting her inside.

"Hi Charlie…look I know its not any of my business but I been getting a few vibes off you and Brax lately that not everything is right and I know you may not want to talk to anyone professionally but I just wanted to tell you that you are welcome to talk to me as a friend…I think I know what you're going through Charlie" She continued.

"Marilyn…I don't need to talk, I just want to go back to work and get on with my life" I sighed as I sat down on the sofa. She sat down next to me and took my hands in hers.

"When my baby Byron was born via caesarean, I couldn't connect with him and I went through a lot of things a young mother shouldn't have to, but you have to think about your baby…that is the new focus in your life. Just remember that Charlie" She smiled before hopping up and heading to the door.

"Thanks Marilyn" I smiled, watching her leave. I sighed before heading back into the nursery, falling asleep in the rocking chair until Zoey's loud cry awoke me. I picked her up out of the cot and changed her before feeding her.

"Hey" a voice interrupted me as I looked towards the door. Brax looked annoyed at me. I covered up my bare breast and Zoey before looking at him.

"Now can we talk?" I asked.

"Charlie, what you did today was not only embarrassing but totally unprofessional!" He stated, placing his hands through his hair. Zoey had finished feeding so I put her back in the cot before closing the nursery door.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" I replied. I could tell this was going to turn into an argument.

"Charlie I was in the middle of a busy lunch shift. When you were a cop did I come and try to talk to you while you were in the middle of an interview or a big arrest? NO! So it isn't any different!" He shouted.

"All I wanted to discuss was me going back to work…is that a little too much to ask for?" I retorted.

"You gave birth to our daughter 10 weeks ago, you've hardly bonded with her because your at the gym 24/7 and when I leave you alone with her you end up running off and leaving her with other people! So do you really think you're ready to go back to work?" He shook his head as we walked out into the kitchen.

"That's not my fault!" I yelled back trying not to cry.

"Well whose fault is it then?" He asked.

"I don't know Brax…ok! I don't fucking know!" I yelled before bursting into tears and turning heading for the bedroom. He pulled me back and stopped me.

"I'm sorry" He cupped my cheeks in his palms, looking into my eyes. "I just don't think you're ready to go back to work…and deep down I think you know you're not ready either" He whispered, kissing my lips gently. I deepened the kiss, placing my arms around his neck, pulling him into me as he hands slipped down to my waist. He groaned as his hands moved around to my bum, lifting me up and leaning me against the wall. "Mmm…Charlie" He mumbled breaking away. "Zoey's crying" He smiled at me before we both sighed. I got off him and we opened the nursery door. "Come here gorgeous!" He gooed at her before picking her up.

"I promise I'll try harder" I whispered, kissing Zoey's forehead and then kissing Brax. He smiled before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Toxic

**Gahh! I'm so sorry for not adding to this in a little while! I've just been trying to figure out details and where I want this fiction to go and I have so many idea and demo chapters (as I like to call them) written down and I'm just trying to figure out where to add them. I kind of want this to be like a hill in a way, so we start off kind of slow, build up to the drama, drama unveils, then try to make our way back to the calm and recovery of said drama (makes sense haha?). And I feel its waaaaaay too early to add the drama, so yeah, sorry guys =/**

**But thank you all for being so kind and reading and reviewing. It makes me happy to hear your thoughts on this storyline and my writing. Anywho's, not sure when my next update will be, its my birthday coming up so I've got a busy few days ahead haha, but I should be recovered by Monday =D**

**Thanks again =)**

**P.S It also feels so weird when I write these chapters without putting a 'Week 1' or 'Week 23' in front of the chapter like in 9 months haha!**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

Brax's Point of View

"Good morning" Charlie walked out of the bedroom with a smile on her face. The first smile I had seen in a very long time.

"Morning…what's got you so happy?" I asked, surprised. She reached up and kissed me before taking a piece of bacon out of the pan.

"Nothing" She poured us both a glass of juice and sat down at the table.

"Zoey's due to be fed…wanna go do it?" I suggested. She stopped chewing and looked at me.

"Um, yeah sure" She got up and walked into the nursery before coming out with our daughter in one arm. She got a bottle out of the fridge before heating it up and sitting down.

"Why didn't you just breast feed her? Less hassle" I was confused.

"I think I'm going to stop breast feeding…just keep her on the bottle" She nodded.

"Why? It's the best thing for her in my opinion" I questioned.

"Well I just don't want to breast feed her anymore…she's happy with the bottle and I'm perfectly fine just using the breast pump ok!" She snapped before handing her to me. "You feed her if you know what's best for her!" She dumped her on me before walking back into the bedroom. And we were back to where we started.

"Charlie!" I called out to her following her in.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted before throwing a large pillow at Zoey and I. I held Zoey close to me, to protect her, before glaring at Charlie.

"What is wrong with you? She's your own flesh and blood…why can't you see that?" I snapped before grabbing Zoey's nappy bag and leaving the house. I had thought Charlie had started to get better but she hadn't and that house was starting to become toxic for everyone. I put Zoey in the car before heading to the one person I knew I could rely on to sort this mess out.

"Brax…what are you doing here?" Ruby answered the front door of their flat, noticing a sleeping Zoey in the capsule. "What's going on? Where's Charlie?" She asked starting to get worried. She let me inside before I noticed Casey sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Bro, what's happening?" He asked, starting to get concerned.

"Ruby…I need you to go talk to Charlie. Ever since Zoey was born she just isn't herself and everyone has noticed that…including you" I looked into her eyes, that were much like Charlie's.

"I just thought it was her transitioning to motherhood" Ruby sighed, revealing her worries.

"She threw a pillow at me while I was holding Zoey…I know it was only a pillow, but still what if she had grabbed a lamp or something a lot harder…what if she hurt her?" I nodded at the capsule.

"So you left her there by herself?" Ruby went wide eyed.

"What else was I meant to do? I couldn't stay there, Ruby…not that I've got Zoey to think about now" I groaned. Casey patted my shoulder.

"I think you did the right thing" Casey nodded.

"Well I'm going to check if she's alright…I'll call you when I get there" Ruby sighed before grabbing her car keys and walking out.

Ruby's point of view

After what Brax had said I was starting to really worry about Mum. She really hadn't been herself and I was starting to worry. After about an hour I finally got to the house and knocked on the door, only to find it open and Charlie on the lounge watching a movie. "Oh hey!" She sat up and smiled at me.

"Hi!" I was surprised at her warm greeting as she got up and hugged me.

"I've missed you!" She grinned.

"Yeah I can tell" I chuckled before following her into the kitchen and watching her put the kettle on.

"Where's Casey?" She asked curiously.

"Oh he's at home…I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing" I tried to cover the fact that Brax had come to see me.

"I'm doing great" She grinned, putting some instant coffee in two mugs.

"And what about Zoey?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah…yeah. She's good. Brax took her out this morning…father daughter bonding I suppose" She continued smiling.

"Oh ok" I couldn't believe she just blatantly lied to me. "Charlie…actually there is something I want to talk to you about" I had to bring it up sooner or later. "I'm really worried about you…we all are" She shook her head and continued smiling.

"Well I'm fine…everything is good…no need to worry baby girl" She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Brax came to see me Charlie…he's in the city with Casey" I revealed, breaking away from the hug.

"Well it was just a small argument…I want to ween Zoey off breast feeding, I'm just not comfortable doing it anymore" She sighed before sitting down at the table with our coffees. "But of course he's totally against it!" She scoffed.

"And that's all it is?" I asked sceptical.

"Yes…we're all fine. Brax just over reacts when Zoey's involved" She smiled.

"Well if you ever need to talk to call me or just tell me to come back and I will be straight here ok" I told her seriously.

"Sure thing hun." She chuckled back. Arriving back in the city, Brax was getting ready to leave and Zoey was sleeping soundly in her capsule.

"How was she?" Brax asked.

"She seems to think you were over-reacting…and I'll admit Brax, you do over-react when Zoey's involved" I replied.

"That's because she's my daughter!" He shouted back. "If she did the same thing to you I would react the exact same way…Rubes…I love ya, like you're my own" He revealed.

"I'm sorry" I hugged him.

"Its alright…I should head home, this one needs a good feed and her own bed" We broke away from each other and looked at sleeping Zoey.

"I love you bubby" I smile before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for today Ruby" Brax smiled before shaking Casey's hand and leaving.

Brax's Point of View

I got home pretty late, only to find Charlie asleep on the couch with a movie running. I softly walked through the house and warmed a bottle up for Zoey before changing her, feeding her and putting her to bed. "Charlie…Charlie?" I whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open before she sat up and looked around.

"Where's Zoey?" She asked before yawning.

"I put her to bed…I went and seen Ruby and Casey today" I nodded. She looked down into her lap before making eye contact with me.

"Yeah I know…I didn't mean to worry you this morning. I just don't want to physically breast feed anymore" She looked back down into her lap.

"If that's what you want then fine…I'm sorry, I just got worried when you started throwing things" I gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry too" A few tears strayed from her eyes before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey… no tears ay" I chuckled, breaking away and looking at her. She smiled before wiping them away.

"Yep…now how about we go have a nice long bath before slipping into bed" She smirked as we both stood up.

"I like that idea" I dug my way into the crook of her neck and kissed her softly before hearing her giggle.

"Good" She whispered, before jumping into my arms as we made our way to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Police Instincts

**WOO HOO NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all those who have been reading. So my birthday was soooo good! Had the best time. Got very intoxicated but I have recovered haha. Anywho's, ESTHER ANDERSON FINALLY GOT TWITTER! YAY! **

**So anywho's, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And keep the theories and reviews coming =)**  
><strong>Enjoy xo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

Charlie's Point of View

I was sitting on the beach under my beach umbrella with Zoey in the capsule next to me. It was a nice day, not too sunny, but still nice enough to chill on the beach. Brax was out surfing before starting work and I was on the beach slathering Zoey with sunscreen and watching as she squirmed. "Oh stop being a sook" I groaned.

"Hello, hello" Roo sat down next to us smiling. "Look at her! She's growing up so fast" She looked into the capsule. "Oh Charlie she looks so much like you!" She laughed.

"You think?" I chuckled, looking at my daughter, only seeing Brax's eyes look back at me.

"Yeah! She's you and Ruby all over!" Roo exclaimed, picking her up. "I sometime wish I hadn't given up Martha for adoption…but then sometimes I knew it was the right thing to do, for me and for her" She nods, still smiling at my baby.

"I feel the same way about Ruby…but I was way too young, I had no idea what I was doing and to be honest, I still have no idea what I'm doing" I hadn't spoken about this to anyone before, but I had a feeling Roo knew what I was going through. "How did you feel giving up your baby?" I asked.

"It was horrible, knowing she was going to be growing up with another family, knowing that she'll never call me mum, not knowing if I was ever going to see her again" Roo sighed. "Is everything alright with you Charlie? You know how this town talks…I've been hearing things" Roo revealed.

"I…I don't know. I just don't want to make the same mistakes I made with Ruby…but I feel like I already have. And by doing that I feel like I'm losing Brax…and I don't know what I'd do if I lost him" I replied quietly.

"Charlie…you are doing the best you can, and that's all anyone can do" She smiled. "If you ever need to talk I think I know where you're coming from…and so will Marilyn" She smiled, putting Zoey back in the capsule.

"Yeah I know…but I've got Brax…that's all I need, thanks" I replied, trying to give her a smile before watching her walk off.

"What did Roo want?" Brax asked curiously as he ran out of the water.

"Nothing…just being friendly" I smiled, looking up at him. He smirked before digging his board into the sand and sitting down next to me. "Brax, you're all wet, get away from me" I groaned.

"Oh shut up, you love it" He smiled before placing a hand on my cheek and pulling my lips towards his. He tasted like the sea, like the salt, like perfection. We broke away after a short moment before he stood up. "Well I'm going to have a shower at the gym and head up to work…I'll see you tonight" He leant down and kissing my forehead before kissing Zoey. I nodded and watched him walk off. Zoey was dozing off so I decided to sit back and read a magazine.

"Someone stop him…please, he took my purse!" I heard screamed as a man ran past me with a woman following. I sat up and looked at the young guy with a woman's hand bag in his hand. My cop instincts set into play as I quickly stook up and chased the guy down the sand.

"Call the police!" I yelled out to the woman as I bolted towards the guy. He was fast, but not as fast as me. I sprinted until I tackled him to the ground. He struggled but I sat on his back and grabbed his hands before he could do anything. Ripping the bag off him, I put it to the side as he gave up. "You're under arrest for robbery. You are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so, but whatever you say or do may be used in evidence. Do you understand?" I read his rights before waiting for the police. The woman finally caught up.

"Thank you so much!" She was thankful. "Anyone would have thought you were a police officer" She chuckled.

"I am…well I was" I mumbled the last bit as Watson arrived.

"Hey Charlie, what's going on?" She asked, handing me the cuffs. I put them on the guy before standing him up.

"I seen him running off with this lady's bag…he's all yours now" I smiled.

"We'll get you to come down the station to make a statement if that's ok?" She smiled before taking the guy up towards the car, me following. Watson and I had a good chat before we got into separate cars and headed down to the station and the guy was put in a holding cell. They got the woman's statement and mine before I walked around my office, smiling. "You miss this place don't you?" Watson asked with a knowing smile.

"More than anything…I just want to be back" I sighed.

"You've got Zoey now….where is she by the way?" She asked confused. Zoey. I left Zoey on the beach!

"Shit! I've got to go!" I made a sudden realization before running out of the station and into my car. I drove to the beach as fast as I could. "Zoey!" I screamed stupidly, knowing she wouldn't respond. The beach was empty apart from a large group of surfers and the surf lifesavers. No sign of her, or my belongings. Brax was going to kill me.


	8. Chapter 8: Head or Heart?

**Yo! SO another chapter...hope you all enjoy if! Thanks for all the messages and reviews...keep your theories coming =)**  
><strong>Enjoy xo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Heath's Point of View

After doing the early shift at Angelo's I decided to head down to the beach about midday for a surf. I placed my board on the sand before taking my shirt off and waxing up my board. I could hear a cry from coming from under the beach umbrella just up from me. Confused I put my wax down and walked over. Looking underneath I noticed a couple of towels, a beach bag, magazine and Zoey in a capsule. "Hey Zoey…what are you doing here all by yourself?" I picked up the crying baby and looked around the beach, trying to see Charlie. She was no where. I didn't know whether to be angry or disappointed. Brax and Bianca had told me what had been going on with her and I knew what Brax as going through. "Charlie?" I yelled out hoping she would be just up the beach. Nothing. I looked out towards the water. No, she wouldn't have gone out and just left Zoey here. "CHARLIE!" I screamed.

"Heath…what's going on?" Bianca walked up to me. "Where's Charlie?" She asked quickly, noticing the baby.

"I don't know…you don't think…she's in there, you don't think she'd do that?" I gulped before nodding towards the ocean.

"She's so unpredictable at the moment…I'm going to try calling her, maybe she just went for a walk..."

"And maybe we are wasting time here, when we could be searching in there" I snapped. "I've gotta go tell Brax" I bolting up towards the surf club with Zoey held close to my chest.

Brax's point of view

The restaurant was pretty dead today, but it gave me a chance to catch up on some book work. "Heath…what are you…Why have you got Zoey?" I stood up as my brother ran in with my daughter, Bianca close behind him.

"I found her on the beach…Charlie no where to be seen…I think she's out in the water" Heath practically threw me the baby in anger. "I don't know what type of mind set your fucked up girlfriend is in at the moment, but you don't just leave a baby on the beach!" He yelled.

"I tried calling, but her phone is in her bag" Bianca handed me Charlie's beach bag. I quickly handed Bianca the baby before grabbing my board and running down the stairs. If she was in the water I was going to find her.

"CHARLIE…CHARLIE!" I screamed as I got down towards the sand. "Call the rest of the boys…I want everyone out here looking for her" I yelled at Heath. I ripped off my shirt and ran out into the waves with my board. "CHARLIE!" I needed to find her. Soon enough the rest of the river boys were down here looking for her. I could see Bianca on the balcony of Angelo's with my daughter held to her chest. "Charlie…please be ok" I whispered. "I need you, Zoey needs you" I continued.

"Brax, we've been out here for hours and a storms coming in…I think we better let the surf club know so they can get some boats out here or something" Heath paddled up to me.

"If she's out here, I'm going to find her!" I snapped at my brother.

"Brax, you're exhausted…I'm not going to let Zoey grow up with no parents at all…just come in and let the surf club handle it" He tried to convince me. He was right. Zoey needed me. I got out of the water and sat on the sand, watching as the storm clouds were rolling in. I couldn't be here when they dragged her unconscious body out of the surf. I needed to be with my daughter. I trudged slowly up to Angelo's where Bianca was feeding Zoey.

"Any sign of her?" She asked. I could tell she had been crying.

"Nope…Heath told me to come up here. I should probably call Ruby" I thought of Charlie's oldest daughter and what I was going to say to her. "Bianca why would she do this?" I tried to keep calm but I was angry. I was angry that she had abandoned our daughter, I was angry that I couldn't find her and I was angry at myself for letting things get this far!

"I don't know Brax…she needs help and its not just Charlie you have to think about now…its Zoey as well" Bianca explained before putting Zoey in the capsule and hugging me.

"BRAX! BRAX I CAN'T FIND ZOEY!" A voice suddenly pulled me away and I turned around to see Charlie standing there.

"Where the hell were you?" I ran over and cupped her cheeks with my hands before resting my forehead against hers. I broke away and she looked at me confused before Heath walked in and saw us.

"BUCKTON WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled. "WE'VE BEEN SERCHING THE WATER FOR HOURS BECAUSE I FOUND ZOEY, ABANDONED ON THE BEACH AND YOU NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!" He continued yelling at Charlie, who was still confused.

"I'm sorry…I had to made a statement at the police station and I forgot all about Zoey" She tried to explain.

"You forgot your own daughter? You left her sitting on the beach Charlie…anyone could have come and got her, but lucky it was Heath!" Bianca stepped in, starting to get angry. "There is something seriously wrong with you Charlie…you can deny it all you want, but this just proves my point…you need help!" Bianca spat at Charlie.

"Bianca what Charlie does is none of your business!" I tried to stand up for her.

"Oh yeah Brax, well next time Charlie goes m.i.a, don't come begging to me. Like I said, this isn't just about Charlie anymore…this is about your daughter Brax…and do you really trust her with your only daughter?" Bianca pointed at Charlie. I looked back and forth from Bianca to Charlie. I didn't know what to do. Side with my head or side with my heart?


	9. Chapter 9: Staying sane

**Long time no see =)  
>New chapter, sorry it took so long. Sorry its really short, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and messages =D<strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Charlie's point of view

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Bianca, my best friend. She held Zoey tightly as she threw insults around. "You are not her mother…so don't you dare go thinking you can get her hands on her!" I yelled at Bianca as I tried to get my baby off her.

"You are not fit to be a mother at the moment Charlie…you are mentally unstable, you can't bond with her, you don't tell Brax anything and I am worried about this baby's wellbeing!" Bianca replied. I looked at Brax who was shaking his head.

"Bianca's right Charlie" He sighed. I started shaking my head.

"No…no Brax! I'm fine…I promise I'm fine" I placed my hands on his cheeks and tried to convince him. He pulled away from me and shook his head.

"Lets go home" He grabbed Zoey off Bianca before taking my hand.

"Brax, if you need anything just call me" Bianca yelled out.

"I think you've done enough" Brax nodded before heading down the stairs. Brax put Zoe in the back of my car before opening the passenger door and letting me in. We drove home in silence before getting inside the house. Brax put Zoey down for a sleep and I went in and had a shower, only for Brax to walk in. He stood there staring at me before shaking his head. "You scared me today Charlie. I honestly thought you had gone out into the surf and killed yourself…I started to think about Zoey growing up without a mum, how I was going to tell Ruby what happened and how I was going to live without you…no one should have to go through with that!" He said sternly. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my naked body before staring at him, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry" I didn't know what else to say. "I'm so sorry Brax…I didn't mean for this to happen" I replied before explaining the full story. After I had told him he sat there nodding.

"You still forgot your daughter Charlie, and that's something I don't know if I can forgive or not" He shook his head before walking away from me. I wasn't going to let him walk away from me again.

"I know what I did was stupid, but I am so sorry Brax" I pulled him back before kissing his lips passionately. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. He soon gave in and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he led me into the bedroom. Dropping me onto the bed I watched as he pulled off his shirt and started undoing his board shorts. He leant over me and pulled off my towel, leaving me lying there naked and more vulnerable than ever. I pulled him down to me and kissed him with force, watching him yank down his board shorts. I felt him enter me before sighing and gripping him tightly. "Brax…I love you" I whispered in his ear as he groaned. His speed intensified, taking my breath away for a few moments. "Oh god…Brax…I'm going to…"

"Uhuh" He gritted his teeth before we groaned in unison, him collapsing on top of me, placing a kiss on my shoulder. He lay there for a few moments before rolling off and lying next to me for a few moments. "I thought making love would fix things…but it didn't…it was just sex" He got out of bed and put some boxers on before walking out of the room. I couldn't help but release tears silently as I lay there naked, feeling more alone than ever. I was losing him; I was losing the one thing that was keeping me sane.


	10. Chapter 10: A cry for help

**Hello! New chapter finally haha! Thanks to all those who read and review. This chapter is a bit serious so yeah. Thanks again and keep your reviews coming =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Brax's Point of View

I slept in Casey and Ruby's old room that night. I couldn't face Charlie right now and I knew she wouldn't be getting up to change or feed Zoey tonight. I woke up to Zoey gurgling away in her room before getting out of bed to feed her. After changing her and heating up her bottle I sat on the rocking chair watching her suckle from the bottle, looking at me with her big blue eyes. "I'm worried about your mum Zoey. I'm worried that she's pushing everyone away and that she might do something to hurt herself…or you. But what can I do bubs? I can't even look at her right now…but you look so much like her" I kissed her forehead before taking the empty bottle from her and holding her close to my chest to burp her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" I whispered as she had started to drift off.

Bianca's Point of View

I felt really bad for what I had said to Charlie the day before. It wasn't her fault that she was like this; she was sick and needed help. I decided to go over and apologise for what I had said before going to work. Heath wasn't too impressed though. "Bianca, she left her daughter on the beach for who knows how long…that's not acceptable in my book" He snapped at me when I told him my plans.

"Well she needs a friend right now. She going through something that you and Brax just don't understand. She had a baby growing in her belly for 9 months and suddenly its born and she had no idea what to do…she never got the chance with Ruby and I'm just scared that she won't get the chance with this one" I tried to explain to him.

"What ever" He rolled his eyes as he started to make Darcy's lunch.

"Heath…If we were in the same situation as Charlie and Brax, would you just…give up on me?" I asked him seriously as I walked closer to him.

"Bianca…when we have a baby I will be there for you 110 percent! I know you think Brax and I don't understand what Charlie's going through, but Brax is trying. Its not easy for him seeing her like this…the person Charlie is now, isn't the person he fell in love with…that's all I'm saying" He placed his hands on my shoulders and explained before kissing my forehead.

"I like how you said when we have a baby" I smiled before leaning up and kissing him. He smirked before continuing to make Darcy's lunch. I drove over to Brax and Charlie's place before knocking on the door. No answer. "Hello…Charlie…Brax?" I continued knocking before a shirtless, sleepy looking Brax opened the door.

"Rough night?" I asked, looking at Zoey asleep on his chest.

"You could say that" He let me in.

"How is she?" I asked, before dragging a finger down Zoey's little chubby cheek.

"She only woke up once last night, which is an improvement" He chuckled.

"I meant Charlie" I replied looking at his expression change.

"Ahh, I don't know. Last night we talked and then one thing led to another and basically I told her sex isn't going to fix anything and I slept in Casey's room…I get that she's going through a few things, but I just can't help blame her Bianca…I know that's bad, but I'm angry at her…and I'm not sure when that's going to change" He sighed.

"So you haven't checked on her since you left her alone, upset and naked in your bed?" I tried to keep my calm with him. He nodded before I stormed into their bedroom. "Charlie?" I opened the door before closing it behind me. She wasn't in bed, but sitting beside it, fully clothed, with her knees held to her chest. She looked horrible. "Charlie, you look like you've been crying all night" I sat next to her and wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen on her cheek. She looked at me before bursting into even more tears. "Oh god" I realized she had been. I quickly pulled her into a hug, feeling her arms wrap around me also. "I am so sorry about what I said yesterday! I didn't mean it…I was just worried about Zoey" I apologized, hugging her even tighter.

"I'm sorry too Bianca" Her voice was coarse from crying.

"No, don't be…look, why don't you hop into bed, I'll go get you a nice cup of tea and you can go to sleep yeah" I helped her up and into bed. She nodded.

"I'm so tired Bianca…I'm tired of feeling like this. I just want everything to go back to normal…I want Brax to love me again." She continued crying.

"Aww honey, I'm going to help you get back on track as much as I can" I reassured her before heading out to make her a cup of tea. I closed the bedroom door before looking at Brax. "You broke her! You physically and mentally broke her!" I snapped before storming into the kitchen. "She has been crying all night because she thinks that you don't love her! Well done Brax…hope you're feeling good about yourself!" I couldn't help but hiss at him. He stood there saying nothing. "I'm calling Sid" I shook my head before getting my phone from my handbag.

"Bianca, don't!" Brax tried to stop me.

"She needs help Brax!" I couldn't help but yell. "I can't watch my best friend go through this and sit back doing nothing!"

"And how do you think I feel Bianca! The woman I love is messed up and I don't know how to fix it! I don't know what to do anymore!" He yelled back, waking Zoey.

"Well I'm calling Sid…she needs to talk to someone, cause I don't know how much longer she can take this" I said before making the call. Sid was soon over and was talking to her in the bedroom. I had decided to call in sick for work. Charlie needed me today. Brax had gone in to shower while I looked after Zoey. Sid soon came out and looked at me before Brax also walked out of the bathroom.

"So what's the problem Doc?" Brax asked

"I along with you Bianca, suspect she's suffering from Post Natal Depression, which is very common, considering what she went through with her last pregnancy. But I'm not qualified to diagnose that so I want her to see a friend of mine in the city who is a clinical therapist. I'm going to give her a call now to let her know what's going on."

"NO! If she wants help she'll get it! I'll look after her!" Brax yelled.

"She needs medical help Brax!" I tried to reason with him. He placed his hands on his head as he started pacing. "Brax she's going to need all the support she can get" I explained calmly.

Charlie's Point of view

I could hear Brax yelling from the bedroom. I know he just wanted what was best for me, but this was it. After talking with Sid I realised I needed to do this for me. If I wanted to fix my relationship with Zoey and Brax this is what needed to happen. I got out of bed and opened the bedroom door only to find Brax looking stressed and Bianca holding Zoey. "Brax I'm going to go see this doctor in the city. I might go stay with Morag for a while. I have to do this if things are going to get better" I watched as he stopped and stared at me.

"I'm sorry ok Charlie…I'm so sorry" He came up and placed his hands on my hips and his forehead against mine.

"Its alright…now I'm going to pack a bag and drive into the city" I nodded at Sid. "Thanks for everything…tell your friend I'll be in there soon" I watched as he nodded back before grabbing his things and leaving.

"Charlie I'm driving you in. You're in no fit state to drive" Bianca said as she placed Zoey in her bouncer on the floor before rushing into my room to pack me a bag. I pulled away from Brax before following her in there.

"Bi…look after him while I'm away" I said softly. Bianca just nodded, understanding.


	11. Chapter 11: The first step

**Waahooo! 2 chapters, 2 days in a row! YAY! I've been doing so much writing lately which is exciting because where I am up to writing, I can start adding all the exciting stuff I've been planning for the last couple of months for this fic haha! Anwyho's that'll start to come into play in a couple of weeks time (fingers crossed). Anywho's I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

Charlie's Point of view

"Brax will be ok without me won't he? Maybe I shouldn't go" I said to Bianca as we were nearing Morag's apartment.

"Charlie, he is going to be fine! You need to do this" Bianca reassured me. We soon arrived at Morag's and I knocked at the front door. Morag soon answered and was confused by the bag.

"I'm sorry for this, but would it be alright if I stayed here for a little while?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" She let Bianca and I in. "Is there a particular reason you are here Charlie?" She asked as she followed us up the stairs. I looked at Bianca, unsure of what to say.

"Charlie's seeing a therapist in the city" Bianca explained. Morag looked at me, still confused.

"Sid thinks I have post natal depression" I told her. She quickly came up and hugged me.

"What does Brax think about all this?" She asked, breaking away from the hug.

"I don't know…we're not in the best place right now" I nodded, trying not to start crying again. "I think I might go have a shower and get ready for my appointment…Sid messaged me saying the doctor has a spot free this afternoon. Thanks for everything Bi" I hugged my best friend.

"Any time! You call me when ever you want ok!" She said sternly. I nodded before watching her leave. After having a shower, Morag let me borrow her car and I drove to the doctor's office. To be honest I was scared of what she might say or what was going to happen there, but this was something I needed to do. I walked into the small empty waiting room only to find a receptionist smiling at me.

"You must be Charlie?" The woman smiled at me. I nodded. "Doctor Lang is waiting for you in her office…head on in" I opened the office door to find a young blonde lady about my age, filling in some paper work before noticing me.

"Ah Charlie…Sid told me all about you so I cleared my whole afternoon so we could talk" She smiled. "I'm Fiona…its nice to meet you" She stuck out her hand for me to shake. After some introductions and explaining what post natal depression was, I sat down in an armchair across from her. "So from what I can see and what Sid has told me, I am confident enough to officially diagnose you with Post natal depression…I know sometimes that's hard to admit to yourself, but over the next couple of weeks I will do the best I can to help you work through this to create a better wellbeing for not only you, but for your partner, daughters and other family and friends" She explained.

"So is this where you ask me how I feel?" I questioned.

"Not exactly" She gave a small chuckled. "Firstly I want to ask you about Brax…what role does he play in your life, how things have changed since he's been involved?" She asked.

"Brax at first was just a bad guy that I had my mind set on arresting and sending to prison, he was everything I wasn't and in some one a distraction. But I fell for him so hard and for a while there I felt loved and safe. But he was a compulsive liar…that's all he knew how to do to get out of situations" I nodded as I started to explain. "I thought I'd finally get the chance to get over him when he left town, but then I found out I was pregnant and…and he wasn't there. He wasn't there when I needed him" I tried to hold back tears.

"So would you say your life is better or worse without Brax?" She continued.

"I honestly don't know. Without him I…I missed him and I still loved him, but I feel like when he came back into my life and into the baby's life, we were fighting more and more. But right now I can't see my life without him" I looked into her deep brown eyes.

"If you hadn't fallen pregnant do you think that Brax would be in your life now?" She asked curiously.

"Well if I hadn't fallen pregnant with Brax's baby, Hammer wouldn't have kidnapped me or got killed and Brax might still be living up the coast…so who knows" I shrugged.

"When you found out you were pregnant…did you want Brax back or did you want to do this all alone"

"A bit of both I guess. With Ruby everything was different, her father was a bastard who didn't even know about her and who hurt me, but Zoey's father was the man I was in love with and I wanted him there, but at the same time I was still so angry at him for leaving me" I continued.

"Do you still love him?" She asked.

"Of course I do" I smiled before wiping away a few stray tears.

"Do you feel like even though you are with Brax you can still be a diligent police officer despite his criminal history?" She continued with the questions.

"Of course! I mean when we were being secretive and sneaking around there were times where I risked my career for him, but now we've got Zoey and Brax is on the straight and narrow I don't need to compromise myself for him"

"Do you ever feel like Brax is only with you because of Zoey?"

"Brax is an amazing father and I know he loves both Zoey and I…he's not the type of guy to do the whole pretend to be a happy family for the child's sake…he was stuck in the middle of that for his childhood…he wouldn't do that to Zoey" I shook my head. After an hour or two of talking about Brax we decided I was emotionally worn out and it was time to go. She had booked me in for a few more sessions for that week and next week, along with giving me information about support groups, along with a prescription for some mild antidepressants, along with a list of natural alternatives if I chose not to get the prescription filled in. It felt somewhat good to get a few things off my chest about how I was feeling and Brax being in my life, but this was just the first step. I knew there was a long way to go.


	12. Chapter 12: Facing the problem

**New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites! Keep them coming =)**  
><strong>Also too I have a question for all those who read my fan fiction... So for just over a year now I've been writing a piece that was originally based on Brax and Charlie's love story (the bad boy, career driven woman type storyline) but I started writing it for a different fandom (if you'd put it that way). Just recently I converted the fic and started using H&amp;A characters and I was thinking of adding it as a one shot type fic (mind you its like 18,000 words long [I just kept writing &amp; didn't bother with chapters])...here's the thing, its not something I would usually publish...its got a very sexually driven storyline that I'm not sure about publishing it on a public site. But I would like to hear your opinions on whether you think I should publish it or not. Its not something I would usually write and I guess its got quite visual sex scenes compared to any other fan fiction I've written. Maybe I'm just being silly and self conscious about my writing, but please let me know if you think I should publish it...or if people would even be interested in reading it. Thanks =0<strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12<span>**

Charlie's Point of View

I got back to Morag's after my therapy session only to find Ruby and Casey sitting at Morag's table. Ruby looked like she had been crying. "Oh Mum" She rushed up to me and burst into tears, hugging me in the process.

"Hey, sweetheart…please don't cry. I've only just stopped crying, so please don't make me start again" I chuckled, trying to hold back my tears.

"Why didn't you tell me…or Morag or Bianca?" She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry…I thought I would get over it, but it was getting to the stage where I just couldn't cope with Zoey and I as pushing everyone away. I didn't want to lose you or Zoey or Brax" I nodded.

"Brax called earlier actually…he wants you to call him back" Morag nodded.

"I might go do that now if that's alright…why don't you two stay for dinner…I could used more company" I tried to give them a smile before heading into the spare room to make the call. I went down my contacts list and stared at his name. What was I going to say? 'Oh my therapist wanted to talk about you…I think she assumes you're the cause of all my problems' …I couldn't tell him that! I pressed the number before holding the phone to my ear and listened to it ring a couple of times.

"Hello?" That familiar voice flowed into my ear.

"Hey" I replied back.

"How's Morag's place? I hope she's not giving you too much trouble" He replied awkwardly.

"No it's fine" I answered softly. Silence engulfed the phone as I thought of something to say. "So Casey and Ruby are here…they are staying for dinner" I nodded.

"Ah yeah I rang Rubes and told her you were staying in the city for a bit"

"So I seen the therapist today…she's really nice" I continued, getting to the point.

"Ah yeah" He didn't know what to say…I could tell.

"We talked about you a lot"

"I thought I could feel my ears burning" He chuckled, making me laugh a little. "Hope you didn't tell her anything too bad ay"

"We discussed you and your involvement in my life…that's all" I reassured him.

"Ahh I see…Well Zoey's due for a feed so I should probably go ay. I'll talk to ya soon" He was uncomfortable talking about this and changed the subject.

"Oh ok…well give her a kiss for me. And tell her that I love her and…Brax, I love you" I could feel my lips start to tremble.

"Yeah I love you too" He replied before hanging up on me. Hearing the distant hang up tone in my ear made me burst into tears. I wanted him here with me, but at the same time I needed some space to sort out my head.

Brax's Point of view

"And tell her that I love her and…Brax, I love you" I could tell she was crying on the other side of the phone. I just wish I was there to make it all ok, but there was nothing I could do now. I had let this all get out of hand! I should have made her get help when I first started noticing the changes in her behavior!

"Yeah I love you too" I replied before hanging up quickly and throwing my phone across the room. I couldn't handle not being able to fix this! I needed her better and I needed her with me! I got up off the lounge and started throwing stuff across the room! I was so angry! Angry at myself, angry at Charlie, angry at Bianca for calling Sid in the first place! "FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKK!" I screamed throwing picture frames on the floor along with anything else I could get my hands on. I could hear Zoey crying from her room but I just needed to get my rage out before I seen her. I hadn't felt like this in a very long time and in a way I was glad Charlie wasn't here to see this.

"Woah…Bro stop!" a voice broke me away from my fury as I seen Heath and Bianca standing at the front door in shock!

"Just fuck off and leave me alone!" I screamed at them, pointing out the door for them to get out.

"No!" Heath yelled at me before pushing me away.

"Don't start with me Heath!" I pushed him back.

"Charlie would be here with me if it wasn't for your little girlfriend!" I pointed at Bianca. Heath was starting to get angry and pushing me into a wall. I pushed him back before punching into him. It soon turned into a huge brawl as we fought through the living room.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Bianca screamed, making us both stop and look at her. "Brax, she would be miserable and crying if she was here! I was doing what's best for her!" Bianca explained.

"What's best for her is to be here with Zoey and me rather than talking to some stranger about her god damn feelings!" I yelled at Bianca before walking towards her.

"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you!" Heath pulled me back by my shirt.

"Brax look at the state of this place…Charlie is going to come back so much happier and such a better mother…but at the moment your daughter is screaming her little lungs out for some attention from the only parent she has right now!" Bianca alerted me to Zoey's screaming. I walked over and sat on the sofa before sinking my face into my hands.

"Can you please go get her? I'm too angry…I don't want to scare her" I nodded sadly at Bianca before watching her walk up the hallway.

"Mate…just calm down. Bi and I will clean this all up, you just need to calm down ok" Heath explained before picking up a few broken objects off the floor; one of them being the picture Charlie had taken of Zoey and I when she was first born.

"Oh god…what am I doing? Charlie is the one messed up and here I am setting a great example of being a bad parent right here" I sighed, looking at Bianca with Zoey in her arms.

"Here you take her, I'll get the bottle" She gave me a small smile before handing her to me. I looked into her bloodshot blue eyes and blotchy skin as she sucked on her dummy, wanting a feed. Bianca soon handed me the lukewarm bottle before watching me feed my baby.

"Look I can clean up this mess…I'm sorry for causing trouble" I watched as they both had started to clean up.

"Brax its fine…we're nearly done anyway" Bianca smiled. After they were finished they decided I was calm enough to be left alone with Zoey for the night and headed off. I bathed and changed Zoey into a jumpsuit before strapping her into a baby bean bag we got as a gift and placing it on Charlie side of the bed before getting into bed myself. I propped myself up and watched as she looked around, suckling on her dummy.

"Look at you…you're such a big girl now, sleeping in mummy and daddy's bed" I chuckled as she continued looking around the room. "Mummy loves you…I know she does. She just needs to sort a few things out before she can cuddle you again ay" I smiled before kissing her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13: Night off from parenthood

**Questioning whether I should have cut this chapter in half...ah well haha! Anywho's thanks for all the comments. I'm in the middle of editing that charlie/brax one shot I was talking about. Look for it in the m rated section soon, or I'll probably tell you when I put it up. At the moment it doesn't have a name so I come to you guys asking for ideas. At the moment its under the file name Lawyer/ club owner (I'm so original hehe). And well basically the story is about obviously a lawyer and a club owner whose clubs are often mixed in with illegal acitivities. Its also about a brother v brother type of relationship, along with a sister v sister relationship and deciding whats right and whats wrong morally. Think Underbelly: the golden mile meets home and away (they were actually my two inspirations for this haha). Anywho's I'd love to hear any ideas on fic names. Also too (LIGHT BULB SWITCHES ON!) If you would like to read a sample of the fic to give you some ideas on fic names to suggest to me (honestly I've gone through so many names and I just can't think of one that fits) just PM me and I'll give you a short sample to read ;)**

**Thanks again.**  
><strong>Enjoy xo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_A week later_

Charlie's Point of View

"When you found out you were pregnant with Ruby…were you confused and worried?" Fiona had started off this session with talking about the rape and Ruby.

"I was petrified. I was 14 and I knew that was way too young to have a baby, but by the time I found out it was too late. My parents also figured it out, but I couldn't tell them I had been raped. Grant was a huge mistake…he took advantage of me and then blamed me for it. I wanted to get rid of that baby so bad, but it was too late & I was stuck with it" I explained.

"You and Ruby are quite close now though…but would you have changed anything about the past?"

"I probably would have changed the way I reacted with Ruby was born…I couldn't cope, I tried so hard but I just had to run away. But I'm grateful to my parents for raising her to be a kind, beautiful young woman…she deserved that" I nodded. Talking about Ruby's birth and the rape pulled up many emotions in me that I didn't want to talk about.

"I think you not being able to talk about what happened when you were 14 has built up over the years. I know you got your revenge on Grant and tried to get him to confess to what he did, but you still needed to talk about it…and I'm glad you are now" Fiona nodded. "So how is Brax and Ruby's relationship? Is there any distance between them due to her being from a previous relationship as such?"

"Not at all…I mean sometimes I feel like Brax see's my C- section scar and I can tell he is angry about what Grant did to me but he treats Ruby like she's his own daughter and I'm so happy she has a father figure back in her life. I love the way they are together and I really hope him and Zoey are the same way" I gave her a small smile. We soon got onto the topic of watching Ruby growing up and not being able to tell her I was her mother, along with Ruby moving to the city with Casey, but the session soon came to an end I again I was feeling like little by little some weight was being lift off my shoulders.

"So next session I want to talk about Zoey…and I was wondering if next week maybe Brax and Zoey could come in…I'd like to meet both of them" She smiled. I nodded before thanking her and leaving. Bringing Zoey and Brax to a session…I don't know how I felt about that. I suppose it would get a lot out in the open between Brax and I. As soon as I got back to Morag's I rang Brax like I had been doing every night.

"Hey" He answered the phone sounding tired.

"Hey…you sound like you've just woken up?" I questioned seeing as it was 5.30pm.

"Ah yeah Zoey was up most of last night with a fever" He sounded calm about the whole thing.

"Why didn't you ring me? I could have come home or something. Is she ok?" I started to panic.

"Charlie she's fine…I rang Sid and he came over straight away and gave her some children paracetamol and she went straight off to sleep. So she's been sleeping most of the day. Marilyn looked after her for about an hour while I fixed a few things up at work then I came home and she's as happy as Larry, you wouldn't even tell that something was wrong with her" He chuckled. "She on her play mat right now having a good time" He continued laughing.

"Can you take a photo and send it to me please?" I smiled.

"Sure. So did you have a session today?" He asked.

"Yeah…we talked about Grant and Ruby today" I explained carefully, knowing that Brax didn't like my past at all and know how it made me feel.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah…it felt good to get things out about all that. She thinks that all this stuff happened now could have to do with me not being able to talk about what happened to me then" I tried to hold back tears.

"Aww Charlie…all that is over now" He tried to comfort me.

"Can I ask you something?...When you see my scar and when you look at Ruby how do you feel?" I asked him, wiping away my tears. He went silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Sometimes I'm angry and I wish I had killed the guy myself, but then I realise what he did to you and I wonder how on earth could someone do that to another person…but other times when I look at Ruby, all I see is you and Zoey and how happy I am to have a gorgeous family" He explained.

"Oh gosh I miss you!" I sighed into the phone.

"I miss you too…Zoey's been sleeping in our bed in her beanbag lately. I think she likes sleeping there" He chuckled.

"Sleeping next to her Daddy ay" I chuckled.

"Yeah…so when's your next session?" He asked.

"Next session is Friday but next week's Tuesday session, she wants you and Zoey to come" I told him.

"Oh…well I'll see if I can get time off work…we're pretty busy at the moment" He didn't want to come, he didn't want to talk about me or our family, he wanted to carry on like everything was normal.

"Oh ok, we'll let me know later this week yeah. Anyway, I should let you go…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" I said before hanging up on him quickly. And here I was thinking maybe we could get our relationship back on track…big mistake that was.

Brax's Point of View

I listened to the ending dial tone in my ear before looking down at Zoey playing on the floor. I sat down on the sofa and groaned before lying back and relaxing. "Knock knock…I came to see how my Zo Zo was doing…hello gorgeous, don't you look happy!" Bianca gooed as she walked in and seen Zoey. I wish Charlie would act like this with Zoey. Bianca picked her up before sitting down next to me. "What's up with you?" She asked.

"I was just talking to Charlie…"

"Oh how is she?" Bianca cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Her shrink wants me to go to a session with her" I explained.

"Well maybe that would be a good thing, for both Charlie and you" Bianca suggested.

"I'm not talking about my feelings with some shrink!" I brushed it off.

"Maybe go for Charlie's sake…maybe it's a way for Charlie to discuss things with you that she hasn't been able to talk about in the past" Bi continued.

"What ever…I'm still not going" I got up off the sofa and got myself a beer from the kitchen.

"Do you know when she's coming home?" I walked back into the living room.

"No idea" I shrugged.

"Why don't you go visit her?" Bianca suggested.

"Nup…when she wants to see me then she will come home…until then I'll give her some space" I nodded before taking a sip of beer.

"Brax this is ridiculous, you obviously miss her…why don't you just take Zoey into the city tomorrow and visit her!" Bianca shook her head.

"Someone's got to work in this house" I just stared at her. Bianca rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Well I'm taking Zoey and we're going to see Charlie" Bianca walked into the nursery and got Zoey's nappy bag before coming out and getting a few bottles from the fridge.

"Ah no…she's my daughter and I don't consent to that which means what your doing is kidnap!" I piped up.

"What ever Brax…call the cops on me!" She smirked before heading out the door.

"Oh fine! Take Charlie's car…no need to move the car seat" I rolled my eyes before following her out and chucking her the keys.

"You sure you don't want to come?" She asked walking towards the car.

"Nah…I think I need a night off from parenthood" I chuckled. "Drive safe" I warned her before heading back inside for a night full of drinking and relaxing.

Charlie's Point of View

I was just finishing cooking dinner for Morag when I heard the doorbell ring. "Ah Charlie…someone is here to see you" Morag walked into the kitchen a few moments later. I walked out only to find Bianca standing there with Zoey in her arms.

"Oh my god…my baby!" I burst into tears before taking my smiling daughter off Bianca. I held her close to me before looking at Bianca.

"I thought you needed a visit" She smiled.

"How's Brax doing?" I asked.

"Alright…I think. He looked like he needed a night off so I thought I'd bring her to visit you" She answered.

"Aww…well I've just made dinner so take a seat" I smiled before handing her Zoey back and bringing out dinner. After constant chatter, dessert was up and I was cuddling Zoey on the sofa. "I've missed you sweetheart" I held her up to my shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I wish you could stay the night" I held her close to me.

"I'm sure Brax wouldn't mind…give him a call" Bianca suggested, sipping a cup of tea. I got my phone from my room before giving Brax a call.

"Heey Charlie" He answered sluggishly.

"Hey…Is it alright if Zoey stays here the night…I can drop her back in the morning or you can come and get her…up to you" I asked him.

"Charlie…please come home" He pleaded.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him confused.

"Charlie please…I haven't had sex in over a week!" I recalled our last night together.

"Woah mate I think its time you got some sleep" another voice cut in before the phone got muffled. "Hey Buckton…its Heath. Brax has had a little too much to drink" He chuckled as I could hear Brax in the background.

"I can tell, well when he sobers up, tell him that Zoey is staying here for the night and I'll come home and drop her back tomorrow" I told Heath.

"You hear that sweetheart…ya Mrs is coming home tomorrow" Heath told Brax. "Ok then…I'll look after him. See ya tomorrow" Heath chuckled before hanging up. Bianca just laughed.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"My boyfriend is at home with your boyfriend drunk…well I think Heath is reasonably sober but Brax is gone" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you've chosen such a fine man to spend the rest of your life with" Morag rolled her eyes. "Well I'm off to bed…good night" She walked down to her room.

"I should probably be heading back too" Bianca nodded, standing up.

"Why don't you just stay the night? We can have a girly night like the old times" I suggested.

"What you, me and Zoey?" She laughed.

"Why not? The last one we had was when I was pregnant…I think its overdue. Then we can drive back in the morning" I smiled.

"Ok fine, but it looks to me that your little one is having trouble keeping her eyes open" Bianca chuckled, nodding at Zoey asleep on my shoulder.

"This is the first time she's fallen asleep on me…what do I do?" I revealed, unsure whether I wake her or put her down to sleep. Bianca smiled before heading down and getting the pram out of the car before bringing it back up and unfolding it so I could put Zoey down to sleep.

"I told you, you would have a good looking baby…you and Brax have the perfect genes" She chuckled as we both stared down into the pram.

"Must be the Braxton genes because Darcy's a gorgeous girl as well" I laughed. "Have you and Heath talked about your future together?" I asked curiously.

"Kind of…I never thought I'd get over Liam with Heath but…wow was I wrong. He is so great with Darcy" Bianca nodded.

"Is someone getting clucky?" I nudged her knowingly.

"After see you pregnant with this one and looking at her now…I want that so bad" Bianca laughed.

"Well talk to Heath…or you could wait for a big accident…they are always great…especially when the father isn't even in town anymore" I shrugged.

"Yeah but it all worked out in the end for you…kind of" Bianca chuckled as we got out some movies to watch.


	14. Chapter 14: Time to talk

**Sorry, short chapter today. Thanks for all the reviews and comments =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Brax's Point of view

I woke up and opened my eyes only to find the room slightly spinning. "Oh god" I groaned.

"Good morning…or should I say afternoon" A voice chuckled making me turn my head to find Charlie lying in the other side of the bed with Zoey in the middle of us. I rolled over and faced her before smiling.

"Hey you" I chuckled, reaching over and stroking her cheek.

"Berocca on the bedside table, Bianca and Heath are making breakfast and I think you need a shower" She chuckled. Zoey just lay there quite content, sucking her dummy as Charlie and I stared at each other. Charlie soon got up and picked up Zoey before opening the bedroom door and heading out. "Brax and I need to talk" I heard her say to Bianca before coming back in without Zoey. "Get up" She instructed. I looked at her confused before sitting up. She smirked before getting on the bed and crawling up to me. "I meant out of bed" She straddled my lap and smiled.

"And if I say no?" I smirked back.

"Well Mr Braxton…" She took off her shirt revealing a lacy black bra. "I'm just going to have to do it myself" She got off me before slipping off her jeans and walking into the ensuite bathroom. I shook my head before jumping out of bed and following her in. I pushed her up against a wall as she jumped into my arms, attaching her lips to mine.

"Well if this doesn't say I missed you then I don't know what does" I chuckled, breaking away before turning on the shower. She smiled before getting down so I could take off my boxer briefs.

"I'm not staying Brax…I'm going to go back to Morag's tonight" She replied seriously.

"Oh…when are you coming home…for real, then?" I asked.

"Not sure…maybe next week" She nodded before taking the rest of her clothes off so we could take a shower together.

"Just come back to me…please" I placed kisses on her neck as we got in the shower and stood closer together.

"I've still got to sort my head out a bit" She sighed. I picked her up and placed her against the shower wall, kissing her neck still.

"Maybe this will sort it out for you" I mumbled.

"So are you going to come to my therapy session this week?" She asked, dulling the mood. I pulled away before putting her down and placing my forehead against hers.

"Like I said, I'll see" I nodded back, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ok. Fiona thought it would be good if you came and we could all talk about our problems together" She replied softly.

"Fiona?" I asked confused.

"My therapist" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't have any problems so she can stick her little psycho-analist of me up her arse" I pulled away and hopped out of the shower.

"Brax" Charlie sighed. "You don't have to come, but its just an idea" She hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Yep" I nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Please don't be angry at me" Charlie wrapped her hands around my waist and looked up into my eyes.

"I'm not…I'm just not into the whole talking to a shrink idea ok…I get that its doing good for you, but I just can't do that myself" I hugged her tightly. We soon got dressed and headed out into the kitchen to find Heath and Bianca smiling and being all lovey dovey.

"What's got you two happy?" I asked confused before taking Zoey off Bianca.

"We've decided we're going to try for a baby…a little brother for Darcy hopefully" Heath grinned, pulling Bianca close to him.

"Aww that's great news" Charlie hugged them both.

"Yeah mate…fantastic" I shook my brothers hand. I really hoped Heath didn't have to go through what I went through, because I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.


	15. Chapter 15: Feeling the love

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews and comments! i love you all dearly for them =)**  
><strong>I hope you like this chapter!<strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_A week later._

Charlie's Point of view

Brax had let me have Zoey for the day while I went out shopping with Morag before my therapy session. I had started to feel so much closer to Zoey after being so distant from her for so long. I had decided to take Zoey to my therapy session in the hopes that Brax would turn up as well. "And who do we have here?" Fiona gooed at Zoey as I walked in with her on my hip. "Hello Zoey! I've heard so much about you" She continued. "Brax coming?" she looked at me seriously. I shook my head silently before sitting down. "So you are progressing along quite well Charlie and I think you are ready to head home. I'd like to still book you in once a fortnight though, just to see how everything is going and I've also signed you up to a support group closer to home along with a mothers group, to help you socialise with other young mothers and so you are not stuck at home over thinking things" Fiona smiled.

"That sounds great" I smiled back.

"Charlie she is gorgeous" Fiona couldn't stop smiling at Zoey who was quite content sitting in my arms, sucking on her dummy. Her hair had started to get a bit lighter and her eyes were getting bluer by the day. "I don't think she was the reason you have been distant from her for so long Charlie…look at that face" Fiona continued.

"Yeah I know…I just had this mind set that things would be exactly like they were with Ruby when she was first born" I sighed.

"Your mind created the problem and I know that's hard to admit. Brax leaving and coming back during the pregnancy obviously didn't help" She nodded. "Charlie…how does Brax feel about you seeing me?" She asked.

"I don't think he likes it. He didn't want me to come to the city in the first place. He kept saying that he could look after me…but he couldn't and I didn't expect him to" I replied.

"Did he tell you why he didn't want to come today?" She asked me.

"He said that he doesn't want to talk about his feelings to a complete stranger that's going to 'psychoanalyse' him as he put it" I rolled my eyes.

"I feel this has to do with his childhood…you've told me some things about him coming from a rough family…do you think you would still love him if he came from a well off family?"

Brax's point of view

I looked at the clock in Charlie's car as I drove into the city. I had decided last minute to go with her to her therapy session. I knew it was what she wanted and I didn't have to say anything to the shrink if I didn't want to. What scared me the most was what Charlie was telling her…stuff that she couldn't tell me. I quickly drove into the carpark of the office building before parking and heading into an elevator. Rushing up to the 2nd floor I got out and headed towards an office door saying 'Dr. F. Lang'. I opened it only to find Charlie with Zoey on her lap, talking to a young blonde woman.

"I wouldn't change anything about Brax. His childhood has made him who he is today and I love who he is" Charlie smiled before noticing me. I couldn't help but smile also at what she had said.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Braxton…please come in" The blonde woman smiled at me. I nodded before walking in and sitting next to Charlie. She smiled before taking my hand in hers and squeezing it. I leant in and pecked her lips before looking into her eye, taking Zoey off her and watching her smile at me.

"I missed you last night" I chuckled at my daughter before sitting her in my lap.

"It looks like you two have a lot of love for one another. I'm glad you came Brax" The shrink continued smiling at me. "So Brax what I'd like to ask you is… Do you have any regrets about starting a family with Charlie or not?" She asked me. How was I meant to answer that? I looked at Charlie before looking at the doctor.

"Look, Zoey is my life and if it wasn't for Charlie I wouldn't have Zoey or Ruby and they are all major parts of my life and are going to be for the rest of my life…I love them all to bits" I admitting, smiling a little at Charlie. "Starting a family with Charlie, whether it being due to an accident or not…it's the best thing that's happen to me and I have no regrets what so ever" I looking into Charlie blue eyes. She smiled before hugging me gently. After another half an hour of talking, Charlie thanked Fiona for all her time and confirmed her next appointment before I drove her back to Morag's. "So are you ready to come home?" I asked as we walked up the stairs of Morag's apartment.

"I am so ready. I've missed you so so much" She laughed before turning around and kissing me. "Now let me go pack up the rest of my things and we can get going yeah?" She smiled, before walking into her room. I could definitely see the change in Charlie compared to a couple of weeks ago. Obviously there was still a long way to go but we were going to get there.

Charlie's point of view

I walked into my room with a smile on my face before packing up a few more of my things and opening my bag to put them in. I placed in my toiletry bag before seeing something that made me think. A pack of tampons…I had been here for 3 weeks and I hadn't needed to use them. Brax and I hadn't used any contraception seeing as I had been breast feeding, but after I stopped breastfeeding my period was back irregular as ever. I brushed it off and tried to stop over thinking things before finishing packing and heading into the living room to meet Brax. "You all packed? Then lets go" He smiled, handing Zoey to me while he took my bag. Morag soon walked out from her office and smiled at us.

"Thank you so much for having me Morag" I walked up and hugged her gently.

"Any time my dear. Make sure you pop in every time you come for an appointment" Morag replied before looking at Brax. "Mr Braxton…take care of her will you!" Morag said to her sternly.

"Oh I will…Not letting her out of my sight!" He chuckled. We got in the car and headed home. I looked around as we left the city only to find Zoey fast asleep in the car capsule already. I smiled finally realising how blessed I was to have such an amazing family.


	16. Chapter 16: Faith in a test

**Hi, sorry for the short chapter but I promise I'll post another chapter tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_2 weeks later_

Charlie's Point of View

Brax and I were still trying to sort things out, but it was easier now that I was back from the city. Bianca had come over to visit after work so we could catch up and chat. "So how's the baby making going?" I asked her with a smirk as we sat down for a coffee.

"Well at first we thought we'd just have sex all the time which was great don't get me wrong, but I decided to take an ovulation test, I got all these pregnancy vitamins, but its only been 3 weeks so fingers crossed when I take a test in the next few weeks we'll have a winner" She smiled. "Why was it so easy for you?" Bianca sighed. I laughed at her comment.

"It'll happen Bianca. I've seen how good you are with Zoey, you're going to be an amazing mother" I smiled at her.

"Aww…see this is why you're my best friend" She hugged me before looking at her watch. "Ok I'm ovulating in half an hour so I best be off to meet Heath…I'll talk to you later. Love you" She gooed the last bit at Zoey who was in her bouncer on the floor. I picked up Zoey and fed her before rocking her to sleep and placing her in the cot. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a small box out from under the counter. I didn't have a lot of faith in pregnancy tests seeing the last time I used one was a complete fail, but it was now or never. I still hadn't had my period, but I was also assuming that my period was still irregular since I stopped breastfeeding. What would happen if I was pregnant again? It was way too soon after Zoey! I quickly decided to take the test before waiting the agonising 5 minutes for it to show up.

"Charlie? Where are you?" I heard a voice in the house, quickly throwing out the test before I got a chance to look at the result. I walked into the living room only to find Brax home. "Hey" He smiled pecking my lips before walking into the nursery to look at Zoey.

"Would it be alright if I duck into town? I just need to get out for a little bit. A bit of fresh air" I whispered to Brax as he looked into the cot.

"Yeah that's fine" He nodded. I smiled before kissing his cheek and headed out to the car. I didn't want to lie to Brax, but I had to go to the hospital. I had to know for sure and there was only one way to find out.

"Charlie…it's nice to see you. Is there anything I can do for you?" I found Sid quite quickly.

"Actually yes there is…I want you to do some tests on me…I think I might be pregnant" I revealed to him. He looked quite alarmed before ushering me into a room.

"I'd be happy to do the tests…it is quite soon after Zoey and everything that has happened. I'm assuming this wasn't planned?" He asked as he got some things prepared for an ultrasound.

"No, not at all…to be honest this is the last thing Brax and I need right now. I'm happy with one baby…not sure if I could handle two" I chuckled a little. Sid squirted the gel on my stomach before we both watched the monitor for any sign of life. And there it was. The oh so familiar alien type ultrasound picture that confirmed everything.

"Well I guess this confirms your theory…I'm not an ultrasound technician but from what I know and from what I can see, I'd say you're about 10 weeks along" Sid looked at me. I nodded before leaning back onto the pillow and placing my hands over my face. What was I going to do?


	17. Chapter 17: Disruption

**2 chapters in 2 days...I'M ON FIRE! haha nah I've been doing a lot of writing lately so I've written a lot of chapters in advance so I can just add them really quickly! Thanks again for all the reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that this fic isn't going the path that soe may think (I'm trying not to give away spoilers here). But yeah I've still got big plans for this one so I don't want people to get attached to the idea of what they might think will happen in this fic...cause I'm pretty unpredictable haha! Anywho's...**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"Charlie would you like me to organise a referral to Doctor Spencer again?" Sid brought me back from my day dream. I blinked a couple of times before looking at him.

"Um no…not for now. I think I need to discuss this with Brax before I decide anything" I nodded before sitting up.

"Well just remember Charlie, if you do want to abort this pregnancy, you've only got roughly a 2 week margin to do so" Sid told me seriously.

"Thanks" I gave him a small smile before leaving. I knew Brax would want this baby, I just knew it. I didn't want to abort this pregnancy, I didn't want to kill the life growing inside of me but I couldn't handle thing; not now anyway. I arrived at home only to find Brax had Zoey in the high and was feeding her. We had recently made the decision to start her on solid food and she was loving it. "Hey baby! What have you go tonight?" I gooed at my gorgeous girl as she hit her hands on the highchair.

"You were gone for like 2 hours. I was going to send out a search party" Brax commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah I just needed some time to think" I smiled before walking over and kissing his cheek. "Actually Brax there is something I need to talk to you about" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah sure what…"

**RING** **RING** **RING**

"hold on just one tick" He took out his phone from his pocket before answering it. "Hey…yeah. No worried mate. See ya in 5" He soon hung up. "I'm so sorry, Angelo's is packed and they need me…is it alright if we talk when I get home?" He looked into my eyes.

"Yeah sure" I smiled.

"Thanks Charlie…I love ya" He chuckled, grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. I sighed before sitting down and looking at my daughter.

"What am I going to do baby?" I asked, wiping some food off her mouth and continuing to feed her. After I bathed Zoey I gave her a bottle before snuggling up on the sofa with her asleep on my chest.

"Charlie…Charlie…wake up" A quiet voice woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes only to find Brax smiling at me. I looked on my chest finding Zoey still sound asleep.

"I must have dozed off" I got up slowly, careful not to disturb my sleeping baby. We both walked into the nursery and put her into the cot before tiptoeing out of the room. I got changed into some pyjamas before hoping into bed, Brax hopping in after me. We hadn't slept together since the awful night before I left for the city but Brax was always trying to put the moves on. I felt the weight shift in the bed as Brax hopped in and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his hands on my stomach. I quickly pushed his hands away. "Not tonight" I mumbled.

"Ah yeah sure" I heard him reply. I could hear the dismay in his voice. I turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry... its just that last time we slept together you told me it was just sex and left me here. I cried all night because I thought you didn't love me" I revealed to him, looking into his blue green eyes.

"Aww Charlie…I am so sorry! I love you so so much. You are the first girl I have ever loved and I will never stop loving you" He smiled at me, pulling me close to him. I placed my head on his bare chest as we cuddled and fell asleep. There was still a problem…how was I going to tell him about the baby?


	18. Chapter 18: Secrets revealed

**LONG TIME NO SEE! Ahhh I feel so bad for not adding any chapters lately! I get distracted sooooo easy and I'm sorry! Seriously, every time I was like "You know what...I'mma add a chapter tonight!" ...that night *watches criminal minds*. So then the next night I was like "I am really going to add a chapter tonight!" ...that night *watches law & order: svu* (If you can't tell I have an unhealthy obsession with crime shows). So then last night I was like "Ok I really have to add a chapter tonight!" ...that night *logs on uploads chapter, goes to edit...'Safari can't open the page because the server unexpectedly dropped the connection'. Me = !**

**So here I am, adding a chapter for you guys. Anywho's thanks for all the comments and reviews! Glad to see you are all still reading!**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

Brax was in the shower getting ready for work while I stood in the kitchen feeding Zoey and thinking of a way to tell Brax I was pregnant. "Ok, I'm off to Yabbie Creek. I gotta pick up some things from a supplier then drop them at Angelo's and I'll be home" Brax walked out into the kitchen and noticed me staring out the window. "You alright Charlie?" Brax broke me away from the window.

"Um yeah…fine" I nodded and smiled.

"Ok then, well, I'll see you later" he kissed my cheek before leaving. I put Zoey in the bouncer and placed it on the bathroom floor so I could keep an eye on her while I had a shower. I honestly knew I couldn't handle another baby, but abortion…that was something I had never considered until now. It was too soon. I was still trying to sort out my head. But the big question was to tell Brax or not to tell Brax. If I told Brax I knew he would want to keep it, but if I had an abortion and if he ever found out, he would never forgive me. I quickly got dressed and placed Zoey in the cot for a nap while I did some housework. I had just finished vacuuming the living room and was starting on the bedroom when I felt a sudden cramping feeling in my stomach. It was a very unnerving feeling and I could tell something was wrong. "Oh god" I whispered before rushing into the bedroom to get Zoey. "Oww" I leant against the cot in pain. I quickly got her out of the cot, waking her in the process before grabbing some car keys and heading out the door. I put a screaming Zoey into the capsule and strapped her in before hopping in the car myself. I needed to get to a hospital and fast. I was driving along the winding road towards the hospital, Zoey still screaming in the back seat. "Its alright sweetheart, everything will be fine" I tried not to cry and I turned around quickly to check if she was all right. I quickly looked towards the road before feeling something wet and slimy between my legs. Looking down I noticed I was bleeding quite heavily through my jeans. "No, no, no" I looked at the large amount of blood before looking at what was ahead of me on the road. And then silence.

Brax's Point of View

I was coming home from Yabbie Creek after picking up some supplies. Winding along the back road I noticed a familiar charcoal car crashed into a tree as I came around one of the sharp corners. The cops, fire brigade and ambos were around. "Charlie!" I immediately pulled my car over before running across the road. "CHARLIE!" I screamed, running towards the crash.

"Brax…Brax…I need you to calm down" A pale looking Watson stopped me as I tried to run towards the crash.

"What happened? Is she ok? What about Zoey? ZOEY!" I screamed as Watson held me back.

"Brax…I was heading into the bay to do patrol and noticed the crash. I'm not sure how long Charlie has been here for, but we're trying our best to get both her and Zoey out." Watson explained. I could hear Zoey screaming her little lungs out before pushing Watson out of the way.

"Sir, I need you to calm down" a larger, male police officer grabbed me and pulled me back.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY KID IN THERE, DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" I pushed past him and ran up to the car only to find Charlie in a neck brace and unconscious. "Come on Charlie…wake up for me…please!" I looked at her. She had a cuts all over her face, along with blood on her hands. "Where is she bleeding from?" I asked a paramedic who was treating her, confused. Before the paramedic could answer.

"Brax…" She mumbled, her eyes slowly opening. "Brax…Brax!" She started to panic as she seen her surroundings. "Zoey…Zoey" She was crying. The paramedic checked her vital signs.

"Charlie, my name is Sarah and I need you to stay really still for me ok. You've been in a car accident and you're bleeding quite heavily and I need to ask you some questions" The paramedic started at her. Charlie was still panicking.

"Hey Charlie…take some deep breaths. Zoey's in the back…she looks like she is fine, just crying…can you hear her?" I looked into the back as the officers were trying to get into the back to get her out.

"The baby Brax!" She was still crying.

"Charlie, the baby is fine…they are gonna get her out and they are gonna get you out!" I reassured her.

"No, no, no…the baby" She put her hands on her stomach and that's when I noticed the blood covering her legs. I had never seen that much blood in my life.

"Oh god" I stood back and covered my mouth. I honestly thought I was gonna be sick.

"Charlie…I need to ask you a few questions and check you over" The paramedic continued evaluating her. "How many weeks pregnant are you Charlie?" The paramedic listened to her chest before looking into the car down at her legs.

"10 weeks" Charlie hiccupped before looking at me sadly. "I only just found out & I was on my way to the hospital cause I had some cramping and then noticed I was bleeding" She nodded. I walked away before sitting down next to the police car. My family, the only people that meant anything in my life were trapped and hurt and I couldn't do anything.

"Brax the paramedics want to talk to you" Watson walked over soon after and knelt down next to me. I nodded before standing up and walking over to the ambulance.

"Ok Mr Braxton, due to the potion Charlie is in, we can't get in to check out what's going on with the baby, but as soon as we get her out, we'll take her straight to hospital. She can move her feet and feel her toes which is a good sign and all her vital signs are good, it looks like just a very big bump to the head, but of course we can't be too sure until we get her out" The paramedic reassured me. "As for Zoey we have someone trying to get her out right now" She continued as I noticed the fire brigade using a special tool to open the back door and preparing a huge claw type cutter to open the front door. The back door was soon open and the paramedics had gotten Zoey out, capsule and all, carefully, before rushing her into the ambulance. I raced over and looked at my baby who's eyes were bloodshot and full of tears but was calming down as she seen me.

"Hey bub!" I smiled down at her in relief, as a paramedic checked her over.

"She looks ok to me but just to be on the safe side I want to get her to hospital" The male paramedic told me.

"Yep…I'll come" I nodded.

"I think for now it'd be best if you stayed with your partner" He nodded towards the car as the fire brigade started to cut Charlie out.

"Brax, I'll go with Zoey, you stay with Charlie…she needs you" Watson commented. I looked down at Zoey before kissing her forehead and nodding at Watson. I walked slowly over to the wreckage as I seen Charlie being put on a board and then being put on a gurney. The started wheeling her over to the ambulance.

"Is she alright Brax? Is Zoey alright?" Charlie asked me crying.

"She's fine Charlie" I nodded before looking at the blood all over her jeans. How could she have not told me this already?


	19. Chapter 19: Wasn't meant to be

**Hello my lovelies. Another new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. Some exciting stuff coming up in this fiction ;)**  
><strong>Thanks for all the reviews and comments.<strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19<span>**

Brax's Point of View

Watson had let Ruby known straight away and her and Casey were at the hospital as soon as they could get there. The Doctors had cleared Zoey and she was now happily suckling on a bottle in my arms.

"Why aren't they telling us anything?" Ruby sounded concerned as she sat in the waiting room with me until we heard something about Charlie.

"Ruby…she had a miscarriage" I told her before watching her eyed go wide.

"She was pregnant? Why didn't you guys tell us?" She asked shocked

"I didn't even know Rubes" I shrugged before burping Zoey. Ruby burst into even more tears as I wrapped one arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Brax, Ruby…you can come in and see her now" Sid soon came in and gave us some relief. We all walked in and seen Charlie sitting back in the bed, the neck brace off and a few butterfly stitches on her forehead. I noticed some bruising around her neck and collarbone from the seatbelt as well.

"Aww Mum!" Ruby ran in and hugged Charlie.

"Hey, Rubes…its ok. I'm ok. Just a bit of a bump on the head" Charlie gave Ruby a small smile. I stood behind Ruby and just looked at Charlie. I still couldn't believe she hadn't told me she was pregnant.

"So Charlie there are a few things we need to discuss. Unfortunately you have had a miscarriage and after doing an ultrasound we have discovered the foetus is still in the uterus which means you can have the surgery to remove it or we can give you drugs to pass the foetus…its entirely up to you" Sid explained to both Charlie and I.

"I'll just have the surgery" Charlie looked at Sid sadly. Sid nodded before writing down a few things and leaving the room.

"Rubes…do you and Case mind just ducking out for a bit…I need to talk to Brax" Charlie looked at Ruby. Ruby and Casey understood and left quickly, leaving just Charlie, Zoey and I. I handed her Zoey before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her carefully, taking her hand in mine.

"I'll be fine" She nodded, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, meaning the pregnancy.

"I don't know…I just didn't think we were ready for another baby and I was scared of what you'd say" She wiped away her tears.

"Charlie I'm so sorry" I kissed her hand. We had lost a baby…a baby that I didn't even know we were having.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be" She nodded before putting on a brave face. "I wasn't ready for this baby, but I'm not ready to let it go either" She revealed as she looked down at Zoey who was sitting on Charlie's lap, pulling at the cords coming from Charlie service remote.

"Ah ah bubs…none of that!" I picked her up.

"So the doctors said she was fine yeh?" Charlie held her chubby hand.

"Yeah she's a little trooper" I chuckled.

"She just wouldn't stop crying Brax" Charlie shook her head continuing to look into Zoey's grey, blue eyes.

"Ah Charlie…do you mind if I ask you a few questions about the accident?" Watson walked in with another officer.

"Look, do you guys really think now is the right time to be asking her questions. She's just been through a very traumatic…"

"Brax its fine" Charlie cut me off before smiling at Watson. "I was at home, doing housework when I felt cramping in my stomach and I knew something wasn't right with the baby so I grabbed Zoey and put her in the car but she was screaming, she just wouldn't stop crying. So I turned around quickly to see if she was alright and then turned back to the road, but I then looked down and noticed I was bleeding and then all of a sudden I woke up in the car with a neck brace on and Zoey still crying" Charlie explained to Watson. They both wrote down some notes before leaving.

"Charlie do you want me to call Bianca or even Fiona?" I suggested knowing that now more than ever she needed her shrink.

"Brax…I'm fine" She nodded.

"Charlie we're ready to prep you for surgery" Sid soon came back in. Charlie nodded before letting go of Zoey's hand.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get out" I smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly.


	20. Chapter 20: Lost

**Hello my lovely readers! Hope all is well. A new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the favourites and reviews. I can't remember if I've told you all this (I don't think I have) I've got a new completed fic out called Prevent and Prevail. Its kind of like a one shot but I felt like people wouldn't be bothered to read 20,000 words at once so I broke it down into section and recently posted it. You'll find it in the M rated section due to its expicit themes. So if you like Brax and Charlie, give it a read and tell me what you think haha =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Charlie's Point of view

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to figure out my surroundings before noticing Brax sitting in the arm chair next to the bed, Zoey asleep in the pram next to him. "Hey you" He whispered and looked at me.

"Hey…can I get some water" I tried to sit up.

"Ah…you lay back down" He stood up and got me a cup of water and a straw. Sid soon came in and explained that the surgery went well and I just need to be on some antibiotics to rule out any infection. "So Doc, when can she come home?" Brax asked as Sid checked my charts.

"Well I do want her to stay in over night so I can monitor her. That was a nasty bump on the head. You're very lucky Charlie" Sid nodded.

"Yeah…Lucky" I mumbled back, looking down at my flat stomach.

"Oh Charlie…I'm sorry" Sid realised what he had said.

"Honestly Sid, its fine" I smiled at him before nodding. "You and I both know I wasn't ready for another baby" I chuckled back. Sid soon left which left me with Brax. "Why don't you take Zo home? You look like you need some rest." I told Brax as he stared at me.

"No, its fine…"

"Brax, just go…I need some rest. I'm really tired" I told him as I laid back down.

"Ok…I'll see you later then" He nodded with a disappointed look on his face, before kissing my forehead.

Brax's Point of View

I left the hospital for the second time that day only to find Ruby and Casey had cleaned up the house. "Hey we were just going to head to the hospital to see Charlie…how is she?" Casey asked.

"Yeah surgery went well. They want her to stay in overnight due to the car accident" I nodded before walking into the nursery to put a sleeping Zoey down. I smiled and looked at my 4 month old baby. Her hair was starting to even out on top and her wisps of what looked like honey blonde were starting to grow through evenly now.

"Its been a big day for her" Ruby came in a whispered.

"Yeah it has" I chuckled. We both just stood there staring at her. "I think she looks like you when you were a baby" I smiled at Ruby, recalling a few photos Charlie had in an old scrapbook of her family.

"You reckon?" Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah…and if she grows up anything like you I'm going to be a very happy Dad!" I chuckled back. Ruby smiled before wrapping her arms around me unexpectedly.

"You're the closest thing I have to a Dad and I want it to stay that way…if anything happens between you and Charlie just promise me you'll always be here" She whispered, still hugging me.

"Rubes, nothing will ever happen between me and Charlie…Ya can't get rid of me that easily ay" I smiled before we both break away.

"Ok well Casey and I might head off to the hospital now…I'll see you later, we're going to stay the night" Ruby nodded before kissing my cheek and walking out the nursery. I heard the front door close before walking into the bedroom in search of Charlie's photo album. I opened her top bedside table drawer only to find an ultrasound photo. I looked at the little figure in the picture and smiled. I wish I had been there for the early stages of Charlie's pregnancy with Zoey. I looked at the date of the picture before realising this wasn't Zoey's ultrasound picture. This was from only a couple of days ago. This was the baby we had lost. I had never known what it was like to lose something you didn't know existed, but from what I knew now, it hurt. It hurt knowing that an innocent life had been taken away from us so quickly and that there was nothing we could have done to stop it. It hurt knowing that Charlie had to get the 'foetus' as they called it taken out of her body, with no heart beat. It just hurt knowing I wasn't there for the early stages of my girlfriend's pregnancy yet again.

I put down the photo before lying on the bed. We should have been more careful when we slept together. And I should have been more supportive of Charlie during he post natal depression. I probably stressed her out causing her to miscarriage. There were so many things racing through my mind right now. I know Charlie said we were ready for another baby but what if I was…what if I wanted that baby?


	21. Chapter 21: Fine

**Long time no see. So very sorry! Only a short chapter. But Thanks again for all the reviews and favourites =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"Well your scans are all clear Charlie. I think you're ready to go home!" Sid gave me the good news as I repacked my overnight bag, only to see Brax walking through the door.

"You hear that…I can go home!" I smiled at him before placing my arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace.

"You sure she's all good Doc?" Brax asked Sid worried.

"Brax, she'll be fine. I just want you to come in next week for a check up and keep taking the antibiotics until they run out" Sid smiled before leaving.

"Where's Zo?" I asked, still with my arms around Brax.

"Ruby and Casey have her" He seemed unsettled. "Are you sure you're ok? I can call Fiona if you want?" He asked.

"Brax…I am fine" I smiled before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "Does that prove it?" I chuckled as I broke away.

"Yeah" He mumbled, pulling away and grabbing my bag.

"What's up?" I asked concerned as to why he wasn't his usual self.

"Nothing…I…Its just that I'm understaffed at the restaurant so I have to drop you at home and go straight in" He nodded.

"Oh ok. Well get me home Mr Braxton…you have a day job to get to" I kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and heading out the door. Brax soon dropped me home where I found Ruby, Casey and Bianca.

"Why didn't you call me?" Bianca practically yelled at me before hugging me tightly.

"Bianca I'm fine. I didn't want to worry you" I smiled at her.

"Charlie…you had a miscarriage and you were in a car accident, how can you be fine?" She whispered.

"I just am" I tried to convince her. I don't think anyone understood that I really was ok with this. I knew I wasn't ready for a baby and I was quite content with how my life was at the current time. I knew something wasn't sitting right with Brax though. I could tell something was up with him.

"Where's Brax?" Casey asked as we all sat at the kitchen table with tea and coffee.

"He said he was understaffed at the restaurant so he went in" I nodded.

"Oh ok. I might head down and see if he wants a hand then" Casey smiled before leaving.

"Was Zoey alright last night?" I asked Ruby who was testing her blood sugar for her diabetes.

"Yeah my little sister is an angel!" Ruby chuckled before sitting down at the table with us.

"What about Brax? Was he ok?" I asked worried.

"He hasn't really said much to be honest Charlie" She nodded. I heard Zoey from her room before walking in and find her gurgling in her cot.

"Hello my gorgeous girl" I picked her up and held her to my chest. "I'm so glad you're ok baby" I whispered before kissing her forehead.

Casey's Point of View

I walked into Angelo's only to find the place dead. "Um Charlie said you were busy?" I seen Brax standing on the outside balcony with a bourbon in his hand.

"I just needed some space" He nodded taking a sip, before walking back in and getting a glass and the bottle, offering me some.

"Brax its 10.30am" I shook my head. He shrugged before topping up his glass. "Brax what is wrong with you? Your girlfriend just had a serious accident and lost a child, and you're here drinking! You need to be at home with her!" I tried to talk some sense into him.

"Casey, she's fine! And I don't want to talk about it!" he shook his head before walking behind the bar.

"She might be fine, but you sure are not!" I shook my head at him.

"You know what I'm really starting to get sick of hearing that word; fine" He snapped, slamming his drink down. I'd never seen Brax like this since we left the bay and went to Coffs Harbour, but now I could tell something was seriously not right with him.


	22. Chapter 22: Trying to forget

**Long time no see. So now we have started to get to the more exciting part of this fic. You may start reading this chapter and think its a bit of a drag, but I promise you, just wait until the end ;)**  
><strong>So I got a few negative reviews and PM's last chapter, which didn't bother me. I mean people are entitled to their own opinions and without constructive criticism I wouldn't have the chance to grow as a writer. So thank you to those who reviewed or commented. Means a lot to me. <strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Casey's Point of View

After making sure Brax wasn't going to have any more to drink & helping him set up for the lunch shift I headed back home only to find Ruby by herself watching a movie. "Where's Charlie?" I asked curiously.

"Her and Bianca went out for lunch, they took Zoey with them" She nodded as I sat next to her.

"Rubes…I'm worried about Brax" I decided to bring up the topic.

"Why, what's up?" She asked concerned.

"Well he told Charlie that he had to go in because the restaurant was busy and he was understaffed. I've just come back from there, they are dead as and he was drinking bourbon at 10.30 in the morning…he hasn't done that since we were in Coffs Harbour" I explained to her.

"So he lied to Charlie….why would he do that? Do you think it has something to do with losing the baby?" Ruby asked.

"Well yeah. He kept saying Charlie is fine…which is true. Its like she's acting like nothing has happened, its like she's relieved that they aren't having this baby" I suggested.

"Look maybe we should give them some space and let them discuss this all themselves. I think we should head back to the city tonight" She nodded.

Charlie's Point of View

Bianca and I had decided to have a bit of lunch at the diner before heading back home only to walk in on what looked like a serious conversation between Ruby and Casey. "Did we interrupt something?" I asked curiously before walking in and placing Zoey in her bouncer on the living room floor.

"Um no…actually we were just planning a time when to leave to go back to the city" Casey nodded as they both stood up and headed towards their room.

"Aww you guys don't have to go. Brax and I honestly don't mind if you stay…this is still your home" I smiled at them both.

"Charlie, its fine…I think you and Brax need some space right now" Ruby added before walking out of the room.

"Well hun, I have to go, if my watch is correct I'm going to start ovulating soon, which means Heath better be in bed ready by the time I get home" Bianca chuckled before hugging me. "I'm glad you're ok" She whispered in my ear before leaving. I decided to sit down with Zoey and catch up on some tv shows before watching her fall asleep in my arms. After I put her in her cot she slept for a few hours before waking up in the late afternoon for a feed. Casey and Ruby soon had the car packed and ready to head back to the city.

"Will you look after yourself?" Ruby asked me as I walked out with Zoey on my hip.

"I will…I promise" I chuckled.

Zoey got a kiss off her sister and Uncle Casey before Casey hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I think you and Brax have some stuff to talk about when he gets home" I looked at him confused before he answered. "He might look like he's holding it all together but I don't think he is" Casey nodded before hopping in the car.

It wasn't until 10' o clock that night that Brax walked through the front door. Zoey was already in bed and I was on the lounge wearing one of Brax's plaid shirts to sleep in. "Hey" I smiled at him from the sofa. He walked straight past me and through to the kitchen. I got up and followed him in before watching him poor himself a small glass of bourbon. "Rough day?" I asked. He leaned back on the bench and nodded towards me.

"Come here" He indicated for me to get closer to him. I smiled before walking towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You ok today?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, honestly Brax" I smiled, before placing my head against his chest. I could feel him nodding before he placed his lips against my hair line. I looked up into his blue, green eyes. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked a bit worried as to what Casey had said to me today,

"No…I'm fine. Just tired" He nodded, pulling away from me and finishing his drink before heading into the hallway to see Zoey.

"Brax…" I stopped him and he turned around. "I lost our baby…don't think that you can't talk to me about it ok" I explained, hoping he would open up.

"Charlie…As long as you are ok, I'm ok" He nodded before heading into Zoey's room.

Brax's Point of View

The next morning I woke up and fed Zoey before bringing her into the bedroom with me, while Charlie was still sleeping. I was thinking about what Charlie had said to me last night. I just wanted to forget about what had happened to us and forget about what she had said. We didn't need to talk about anything. I just wanted to push it out of my mind. Charlie soon awoke and noticed Zoey cuddled up to my chest before smiling. "You are so good with her" Charlie kissed my cheek before stroking Zoey's.

"You take her, I have to get ready for work" I handed my daughter to Charlie before hopping out of bed.

"Can't you just stay home today…maybe we could talk about things?" Charlie suggested.

"Nah, busy day today. Got several bookings" I took off my boxer briefs and put on a new pair before jumping into a clean pair of jeans. "I'll see you this arvo" I kissed Charlie before slipping on a shirt and heading out the door. I had this mind set that avoiding Charlie would make things better for both of us. But I wasn't completely lying to Charlie, I did have a busy day today, but I planned on leaving early so that she wouldn't get suspicious.

After setting up the restaurant, 2 work functions, a birthday lunch, working out rosters and sorting out more function bookings for next week, I was knackered and I honestly couldn't wait to get home and see my little girl. It was 3.00 by the time I walked through the front door only to find to house silent. I walked into the bedroom only to find Charlie having a nap, which usually meant Zoey was also having a nap. I walked up the hallway and opened the nursery door only to be hit with a gusty sea breeze coming from the open window. I was quick to close it before my eyes turned towards to empty cot. I looked all over the room before running into Charlie. "CHARLIE…CHARLIE, WAKE UP!" I shook her before she rolled over and looked at me still half asleep.

"What's wrong?" She asked alarmed as she sat up and held onto my arm.

"Where's Zoey?" I tried to calm down. Her blue eyes went wide eyed as she listened to what I had said.

"What do you mean "Where's Zoey"?…I put her down for a sleep…about an hour ago" She looked at her watch. Not exactly the answer I wanted to hear. Charlie quickly got out of bed before rushing into the nursery, with me, hot on her trail. "Where is she Brax?" Charlie burst into tears as we both started to search around the house.


	23. Chapter 23: Voice of evil

**Hello once again! New chapter for you all. I just thought I'd address something here before anyone decides to read this chapter. The genre of this fiction is Drama/Family. I've had a few complaints about this fiction being somewhat depressing compared to other fictions that are loving/romantic etc. I am totally fine with people having that opinion and I am sorry if you are turned off this fiction because of it. Families aren't always happy and loving, which is something I want to put across to people through this fiction. From the start this hasn't been your average 'Happy family, Brax meets Charlie, they are so in love' fan fiction. This is a sequel to 9 months and I decided to end that fiction (9 months) on a happy note if you chose not to read this. This was always going to be a dramatic fiction that would cover a lot of issues such as post-natal depression, miscarriage etc. I starting writing this to get a message across and to be different from other fictions, but it seems like I've only upset some people. I apologise for that, but this is how I planned this fiction and I'm not going to change something that has been in the making for nearly a year now. I am sorry if this message turns you off ready my fiction, but this is how I intended to write it and I just wanted to make that clear to people who have been complaining about the dramatic/sad tones of this fiction. I do have happy things coming up for this fiction, but to get to them we have to travel up the hill and to the climax of this story. Again I apologise and I also apologise for this rather long intro/rant. I hope this clears things up for the people who have given up on this fiction.**

**Thanks you for all the feed back, positive or negative. I appreciate it as it helps me grow as a writer.**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"When I came in here the window was open and then I seen she was gone" Brax explained to the police as he held me close tight to him.

"We will find her Charlie!" Watson nodded as she walked out of the nursery with other officers.

"I came as soon as I could!" Casey ran though the door.

"Where's Ruby?" I asked hugging Casey.

"I'm not sure. I left a message on her phone telling her to meet me here" He nodded back. I broke away and looked at Brax before trying to cover up my tears.

"Hey…they are going to find her, don't you worry" He hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead.

"Charlie, Brax, would both of you like to come down to the station while some of my officers sweep the room for prints?" Watson walked back in. We soon arrived down at the station and both Casey and I called Ruby again.

"She should be home by now but it keeps going to message bank" Casey muttered in frustration.

"This is really unlike her, Casey" I was starting to worry about Ruby now as well. I watched as Watson came out of her office and walked over to the front desk, a concerned look upon her face. "What's wrong?" I stood up and followed her.

"Charlie, I don't want to alarm you but Jake Pirovic was released on parole a couple of days ago" Watson explained calmly.

"And you think he would have taken Zoey?!" Brax was starting to get angry.

"Not only Zoey…" Casey's face was white as he put his phone on loud speaker. "I was too busy trying to call Ruby that I forgot I had a voice message"

"Casey…please, help me! Tell Brax and Charlie…its Jake…he's got me….NO, NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

"Gimme that bitch" A scruffy voice and some screaming was heard before it cut out.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help but cry. Brax stormed out of the police station angrily.

Brax's Point of View

Why would Jake do this?! I know he was fucked up in the head, but this was something else. It was like he was out to get me! I called a few of the boys to see if they could head around to Jake's old head quarters to see if there was anything there before heading back inside only to find Charlie sobbing. "Charlie, you need to calm down. He's not stupid…he wouldn't hurt Zoey!" I hugged her and tried to comfort her. "We both know he only wants to get to me" I whispered.

"But what about Ruby…she hasn't got any insulin with her. He doesn't know she's a diabetic" She continued worrying. The two people that meant the world to both her and I were now out there with a crazy psycho!

"Charlie we're going to search all the hot spots in the national park for any sign of both of them. I want you to stay calm and keep your phones on you" Watson explained.

"I want to come" I stood up.

"So do I" Casey nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I need you both here or you can go home just in case Jake calls. I've got my best officers out there and a few are going to stay here just in case something happens" Watson told us before heading out the door.

"Come on Charlie…let's go home" I took her hand.

"No I want to stay here. I want to be the first to know if they find anything" Charlie was being stubborn. I sighed before sitting down next to her. I could tell by the time that it would be starting to get dark out there and then there would be no chance of finding them until morning.

Watson and the rest of the officers had walked back in early the night before telling us there was nothing they could do until the morning. I decided to take Charlie and Casey home but none of us could sleep. Charlie and I lay in bed holding each other, hoping for a phone call telling us they'd been found, but nothing. "Brax what if they are hurt…or what if Ruby's blood sugars are too low…I don't know when she last took her insulin in the last 24 hours" Charlie kept mumbling.

"Charlie, please try to sleep. We're going to need a lot of energy for the morning" I kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad I have you here with me at a time like this" She whispered, kissing lips gently. I held her tight to me, not knowing what I'd do without her either. Morning soon came and Charlie, Casey and I were all at the police station nice and early as they were sending out groups to search the national park. Charlie was deep in conversation about where to look when my phone started vibrating in my pocket; caller I.D…Ruby. I walked outside of the police station and away from everyone before answering it.

"Rubes? Ruby…are you alright?" I spoke quickly.

"Hello Darryl…fancy hearing your voice on the other end of the phone. Pretty little things your girls are…too bad I couldn't get the whole set. I mean your Mrs would have made a lovely addition to my collection…but I thought, I'd better leave you something to hold on to" The scruffy voice of Jake Pirovic chuckled evilly through the phone.


	24. Chapter 24: Lost and found

**Hello! Thank you all for the lovely responses I got in the last chapter. Means a lot to me that so many of you like this and are continuing to read it. Anywho's this particually chapter, kind of refers a lot to the prequel '9 months' so if there are some references that you don't understand in this go back and read Chapter 16 and 17 of 9 months =)**

**Anywho's I hope you all enjoy this xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Brax's Point of View

"Where the fuck are they Jake?" I hissed through the phone.

"Don't worry, they are both safe here with me…I mean the older one is a bit quiet but your beautiful baby girl is crying away, looks so much like her mother she does." He chuckled. I could hear Zoey crying in the background.

"Jake, Ruby's a diabetic, if she doesn't get her medication soon she will die!" I tried to reason with him.

"Do you really think I give a shit?! My brother is dead because of you lot and you think that I give a shit about your family. If you have a problem with it Braxton come and meet me alone…no pigs up at Racers Creek…you know the spot!" He snapped before hanging up. Our old hang out as a kid. It was just an abandoned old warehouse but as a kid we thought it was our secret hide out away from our parents. I walked inside only to find Charlie staring at me.

"Who was that?" She questioned concerned.

"No-one…you know what I'm going to go out and check out a few places that I know of around Mangrove River. I'll call you later yeah" I brushed past her and back out the door towards my car. I was going to find that son of a bitch and I was going to kill him!

Charlie's Point of View

I watched as Brax walked in from the phone call he had taken only to notice he was even more tense than before. "Who was that?" I asked quickly.

"No-one…you know what I'm going to go out and check out a few places that I know of around Mangrove River. I'll call you later yeah" He didn't even look me in the eye before storming out. I knew him too well to know that he was hiding something. As soon as he was gone I looked at Casey who was thinking the exact same thing as me.

"Watson, I have a feeling Brax knows where they are, but I can't be too sure. I'm going to drive out and follow him. If I need back up I'll call for it" I told her quickly.

"I'm coming!" Casey stood up.

"No! Stay here Case…I don't want you anywhere near there!" I told him seriously.

"Charlie I don't think this is a good idea!" Watson sighed.

"Well my daughters are out there and my gut is telling me that Brax knows exactly where to find them…look after him!" I pointed at Casey before rushing out towards Ruby's car. I managed to catch up to Brax but still keep a far distance so he didn't know it was me. I followed him out towards the back of Mangrove River and towards a part of the national park that I didn't recognise. "Where is he going?" I mumbled to myself before I seen Brax pull up to an old warehouse in the distance. I stopped the car far enough away so that I could see Brax hop out of the car looking more angry than I had ever seen him. I watched as he walked inside before getting out of the car and walking over towards his ute. As I got closer around the back I noticed a blue falcon parked next to the shed and the familiar echoed sound of a baby crying from inside the warehouse. Jake was here. I picked up the phone and called the station. "Watson, it's Charlie. I've located Jake and the girls. They are in a warehouse on the edge of the national park closer to Mangrove River, if you take Forrest road through the back of Mangrove river then when you get to Ashgum drive keep going until you get to the back entrance and you'll see my car if you drive further along. Brax has already gone inside and I want you to bring an ambulance for Ruby" I rushed to talk to her.

"Ok Charlie, we're on our way, just stay outside, don't go in there until we arrive!" Watson said quickly before hanging up. How could I stand out here and listen to my baby cry and not be able to do anything. I took my gut feeling before creeping around to the entrance and peering in through a rusted hole in the corrugated iron walls. There I seen Brax and Jake smirking at each other before noticing Ruby unconscious in a chair and Zoey, crying, in an open sports bag on the floor.

Brax's Point of View

I was determined to find my girls and bring them home safely, killing Jake in the process. I sped towards Mangrove River and towards the national park before stumbling across the old warehouse we used to play in when we were kids As we got older we used it for parties and drugs and anything else we could think of. I walked inside and seen a smug looking Jake standing there with a flick knife in his hand, feeling the blade before noticing me walking in. I looked over towards Ruby who was tied to a chair unconscious and my poor little Zoey, squirming around in a blanket inside an open sports bag. "Ahh Darryl, its nice of you to show up" Jake smirked at me. "Brings back great memories this place doesn't it!" He chuckled.

"Yeah like the time where I found you here sleeping with my girlfriend…great times that was" I nodded back sarcastically.

"She was a minx in bed...but I tell you what Tegan was great but your copper girlfriend must be smoking in the bedroom if she's got you settled down and winning number 1 dad awards…who would have thought Daddy Braxton would have such a ring to it" He smirked. I shook my head and smirked right back. "My brother told me how you knocked her up and then left town…hoping to protect her were you?" He chuckled.

"See the difference is, your brother is now dead!" I snapped back.

"And soon your little cherubs will be too!" He walked over towards Ruby and traced the knife against her throat.

"Don't touch her!" I heard screamed as Charlie ran in before Jake stopped and looked at her.

"Oh Buckton…nice of you to join the party!" He chuckled as his eyes lit up upon seeing Charlie.


	25. Chapter 25: Like a knife

**I AM SO SORRY! AHHH! It's been waaaay too long since I added a chapter! I've been busy at work, I've been put on full time shifts at the moment and I'm doing this training course thing and I am so, so , so sorry for the wait. Thank you to all those still sticking by this. This chapter is very short, but I promise I'll add another chapter in a couple of hours =D**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"Charlie get out!" Brax grabbed me with both hands as I rushed towards Ruby.

"No!" I ripped myself away from him as Jake walked over towards me.

"Maybe…just maybe I can finish the job that my brother was in the middle of before your piggy mates shot him down!" Jake yelled as he came closer to me.

"Jake listen to me, if Ruby doesn't see a doctor soon she's going to die!" I explained, trying to get through to him. I walked over to her and checked her vital signs.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you got my brother shot!" He yelled at me.

"YOU'RE BROTHER GOT HIMSELF SHOT! HE KIDNAPPED ME AND TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY UNBORN BABY!" I screamed as I stormed over to him, punching his chest.

"Charlie!" Brax rushed over and grabbed me as I kicked and screamed.

"Get off me!" I cried as I pushed Brax away."I stayed by your brother's side until the end. I had his blood on my hands, on my clothes…I didn't want him to die alone and he didn't. I was there for him, so the least you can do is let my baby's go…please!" I begged.

"My brother is still dead and someone's gotta pay for that!" He hissed as he walked over to the sports bag and picked up crying Zoey. "She's a precious little thing isn't she" He smirked. "Shhhh honey, Mummy and Daddy are both here now! She looks nothing like a Braxton, ay Darryl?" He continued smirking.

"Just let the girls go! Its me you want, so just let them go" Brax looked at Jake seriously.

"See here's the thing. If I kill you, the only people who get hurt are your girls…if I kill them, seeing you lose you're family…that's priceless!" He chuckled, dragging the back of the blade against her cheek, before putting Zoey back in the sports bag.

"The police will be here soon, they know I'm here!" I yelled at him.

"And by the time they get here, you'll be gone and so will I!" He yelled with a laugh.

"Just give them back to me!" I screamed as I ran towards him, jumping on him, kicking and screaming. I tackled him to the ground before feeling a sharp pain in my arm. Jake had made a sharp but reasonably shallow cut in my arm with the flick knife he was holding. I felt Brax drag me off him before grabbing the knife and throwing it across the room. Brax held him by the scruff of the neck and glared at him.

"Charlie, take the girls and go. I'll finish this!" He yelled at me through gritted teeth as he started laying into Jake. I rushed over to Ruby and started to untie her. I knew I wouldn't be able to carry both Ruby and Zoey out at the same time.

"Come on baby, I need you to wake up for me!" I held Ruby's lifeless face in my hands and pleaded. "Please Ruby, wake up!" I screamed. "Brax…she's not waking up!" I cried out to him.

Brax's Point of View

I turned and looked towards Charlie crying with Ruby before Jake over powered me. I tried to fight my way out of his hold as he stood up and dragged me by the scruff of my shirt before grabbing the knife I had thrown across the room. I looked at the menacing stare of his eyes before looking over to Charlie. "Noooo!" She screamed but it was too late. My fate had already been decided and I could feel the small blade tearing through my insides.

"JAKE PIROVIC DROP THE WEAPON!" I heard a loud voice before looking around to find a blur of police, including Watson surrounding the warehouse. I could see the smirk on Jake's face as he looked at me.

"This is for my brother" He leaned down and hissed in my ear as I felt the blade stab further inside me before hearing a bang and Jake collapsing next to me. And next was silence.


	26. Chapter 26: Stabilise

**Another new chapter =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"Brax…she's not waking up!" I cried out to Brax as I turned and looked. He looked at me before Jake grabbed a hold on his neck and rolled him over so he had complete control of him. I watched Brax try to get out of his strong grip but it was no use; Jake had him right where he wanted him. I seen Jake's eyes find the knife he had earlier before smirking and getting off Brax, dragging him towards the knife. I didn't even have a chance to run for it before Jake had grabbed it and got onto of Brax again. "Noooo!" I screamed as I watched Brax's gorgoues eyes stare at me before turning away in pain as Jake kept stabbing him. "STOP IT!" I yelled before my voice was drowned out by Watson's as she stormed into the warehouse along with the whole of Yabbie Creek Police station.

"JAKE PIROVIC DROP THE WEAPON!" She shouted as I sat back, relieved that they had finally got here and everything was going to be ok. Jake looked down at Brax before whispering something in his ear and stabbing him sharply one last time.

**BANG**

I watched as Jake was shot to the ground next to Brax before officers swarmed around them both. "Charlie are you ok?" Watson ran over towards me, grabbing a crying Zoey out of the sports bag.

"Ruby needs a doctor quick!" I said as several paramedics stormed into the warehouse along with Casey who bolted towards Brax and the officers.

"BRAX!" He screamed before kneeling down next to his brother. I pushed my way between the paramedics and the police officers only to find blood pouring out of Brax's abdomen and Casey's jeans now covered in the blood.

"No…Brax you can't do this to me!" I screamed.

"Charlie, you need to let the paramedics do their job" Officer Stevenson tried to pull me up.

"Brax I need you, please don't do this!" I watched as the paramedics tried to get him onto the gurney and roll him out of the warehouse quickly. I looked at another pair of paramedics zipping up Jake's body in a black bag before looking at Casey, covered in his brother's blood.

"Oh god Casey…everything is going to be ok" I knelt down and hugged him.

"Charlie, you're bleeding" He said blankly.

"I'll be fine!" I helped him up as I looked at paramedics attending to Ruby.

"We're trying to stabilise her before we get her into the ambulance" A paramedic explained as they strapped all types of gadgets and injected her with different kinds of medicines.

"Hey Charlie, the paramedics want to cheek Zoey over, so I'm going to go to the hospital with them. She seems fine, but they just want to double check" Watson had Zoey in her arms.

"There is too much going on here…I don't know what to do!" I was trying to keep it all together, but inside I was dying. I didn't know whether the love of my life was dead or alive, one of my daughters was fighting for her life and my other one was screaming her little lungs out for her mummy. "Casey, go with Watson to the hospital and I'll go with Ruby" I squeezed Casey's hand before he nodded and left with her. I knelt down next to Ruby and held her hand in mine. "I'm not sure if I've lost Brax or not, but I can not lose both of you. Rubes, please come back to us" I whispered, feeling tears stray down my cheeks. After a couple of minutes the paramedics had managed to stabilise her and get a reasonably steady heartbeat. We soon arrived at the hospital. Ruby was rushed off to get fully checked out as I found Casey, Watson and Zoey in a cubical as Sid checked her over. I watched as she smiled and squirmed in Casey's arms.

"She's fine Charlie. Just need a bit of a bath, a feed and I'll give her a nutrients supplement due to the fact she hasn't eaten in a bit. I'll get a nurse to take her up to the ward and clean her up" Sid smiled as he stared at my beautiful baby girl.

"How's Brax?" I asked. She's face changed as he looked at me.

"Brax has been rushed into surgery. He lost a lot of blood, so its not looking good, but I will keep you updated" Sid nodded. "Now I'll go get a nurse to attend to Zoey.

"Sid its fine, I'll take her up. I can't stay down here doing nothing. I need to keep my mind on other things" I nodded as I took Zoey from Casey's arms.

"Charlie, let me stitch up that cut first" He nodded towards my arm before getting some sterile supplies. Soon enough my arm was stitched and bandaged and Zoey and I were heading up to the children's ward to bath and feed Zoey. Casey had decided to stay down with Ruby, but I needed to be with Zoey right now.

"Brax is going to make it through this Charlie…I know he will" A voice scared me as I turned to see Bianca standing there. "Casey called us. Heath is down harassing the Doctors about Brax now" She walked in and looked down at Zoey in the bath. "Aren't you cute, you little munchkin" She smiled at my daughter before I got her out, towelled her off and dried her. A nurse had kindly made up a few bottles of formula so I could sit down and feed my baby.

"I just want to see him" I mumbled to Bianca as Zoey scoffed down a bottle.

"And you'll see him soon" Bianca tried to reassure me.

"How can you say that? How do you know if he'll make it or not?" I burst into tears. She wrapped an arm around me as I placed my cheek on her shoulder and continued crying.

"He's a Braxton Charlie…he's been here before and made it, he can do it again" She recalled the last time Brax had been stabbed and when we found out Darcy was Heath's daughter.

"There was nothing I could do Bianca…every time I close my eyes all I see is Jake continually stabbing him, over and over again" I sighed. "There was so much blood"

"Honey, you need to stay positive" Bianca continued to cuddle me.

"Brax is out of surgery!" Heath suddenly rushed in.


	27. Chapter 27: Long night ahead

**Hello! Thanks to all the lovely people who have stuck by this fic. A new chapter for you all =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

_"Brax's is out of surgery" Heath suddenly rushed in._

Charlie's Point of View

Bianca and I looked at each other before rushing after Heath who was heading towards the elevators. We all hopped in and headed down to the ICU ward where both Brax and Ruby had been put. I still hadn't seen Ruby since we got to the hospital, but I had been assured she would recover. We got down to the ward and through the window of the room we seen Brax unconscious. He had machines and tubes hanging off him and a large breathing tube down his throat. "Oh god" I gasped, holding Zoey close to me so she couldn't see.

"Sid what's going on, can we go see him?" Heath asked as Sid walked out of the room with Brax's chart.

"Brax had lost a lot of blood by the time he got here and in surgery they discovered he had a collapse lung due to the trauma from the stabbings. We put him into an induced coma so that his body can rest and heal. He's stable for now but the next 24 hours is critical" Sid gave us the news.

"Can we see him?" Casey had soon joined us.

"Not all of you, one at a time please" Sid nodded.

"Charlie…you go first" Bianca suggested.

"No…I can't go in there" I shook my head before rushing off to see Ruby. I couldn't look at him lying in that hospital bed. Last time he had been stabbed it was different, weren't officially together, but now we had Zoey and I needed him more than ever. I walked into the hospital room where Ruby was lying there asleep. She looked so tired and pale, but at least she was going to be all right. "Hey baby girl" I whispered, sitting down next to her and placing Zoey on my lap. I took her hand and kissed her forehead gently.

"She's lucky you got her here in time." the nurse attending to her smiled at me.

"Yeah she is" I nodded, trying not to cry. I watched as Ruby started to stir and slowly her eyes opened and focused on Zoey and I.

"Charlie? Mum?" She questioned before trying to sit up.

"Slowly honey" I smiled, as the nurse adjusted the bed so she could sit up.

"Are you ok, is Zoey ok? Where's Brax?" Ruby started to panic.

"Woah…Ruby calm down…shhh. Just breath" I told her.

"I'm fine, Zoey was a little hungry but ok and Brax...Brax…Jake stabbed him and he has just come out of surgery but he is should pull through" I held back tears, tyring not to upset her.

"I was so scared Jake was going to hurt Zoey" Ruby had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her little sister. "What happened to Jake?" Ruby asked.

"The police shot him…he died on the scene" I nodded.

"Morag?" Ruby suddenly looked past me towards the door. I turned and looked before bursting into tears.

"Oh Charlie…why didn't you tell me about everything that has happened in the past week? The car accident, the miscarriage and now this! Lucky Casey called me" Morag hugged me gently.

"I'm sorry…everything has just happened all at once" I nodded.

"Hey Charlie, I'm about to head off, I thought you might need this though" Watson soon walked in with Zoey's pram. "Stevenson and Wilson dropped off Brax and Ruby's car back at your place so I thought I'd grab this so she can sleep" She smiled at Zoey.

"Thanks Georgia…thanks for everything" I nodded before watching her leave. I put Zoey in the pram and tried to rock her to sleep.

"Have you seen Brax yet?" Ruby asked me.

"They put him in an induced coma…I can't see him like that" I shook my head.

"Charlie…I think you should go see him, just in case something bad happens" Ruby raised a very good point.

"I'll look after Zoey, you go and tell that man you love him before you regret it!" Morag said sternly. I nodded before slowly walking out the room and down the hall. Heath and Bianca were standing out side the room while Casey was inside.

"How's Ruby?" Bianca asked, taking me into an embrace.

"She's doing good. She awake and talking to Morag right now" I nodded as we broke away.

"You going to go in?" Heath asked me. I nodded before walking towards the door. I walked inside and closed it behind me, watching Casey hold his brothers hand.

"Can I have some time with him?" I asked Casey, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Sure" Casey nodded, standing up and hugging me. "I'll go check on Rubes" he gave me a small smile before leaving. I sat down next to Brax and listened to the machines beeping and buzzing. I took his large hand in my and kissed it gently.

"Please wake up. Please, please wake up" I whispered to him. "You have Zoey, Ruby and I to think about now, so I need you to wake up. Zoey needs you and I need you." I continued whispering. "I love you so much" I whimpered.

_A few hours later_

I had been sitting at Brax's bedside for what seemed like forever. Morag had brought in a sleeping Zoey and I had her in the pram by my side. "Charlie…why don't I take you home?" Morag suggested as it was starting to get rather late.

"No, I can't leave him" I nodded.

"Charlie please. Casey is practically falling asleep and you look exhausted and you need a shower" Morag was trying to convince me. "If anything happens they will call you straight away" I looked at Zoey before looking up at Morag.

"You're right" I sighed before turning and looking at Brax. "I love you" I whispered before kissing his forehead. Morag dropped Casey, Zoey and I home before heading off to stay at the caravan park, telling us she'd meet us at the hospital first thing in the morning. Without waking Zoey I placed her in her baby bean bag and put her in Brax's side of the bed, while I had a quick shower before hopping into my side of the bed and sighing. "Daddy's going to be ok…isn't he Zo?" I looked at my sleeping baby before kissing her forehead, grateful that she hadn't been hurt today.


	28. Chapter 28: Strong

**New chapter for you all! Thanks for all the comments! I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Charlie's point of View

I woke up from my restless sleep and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 4am and I had hardly slept a wink. Zoey had been sleeping soundly until I got out of bed and her eyes shot open like she knew something was going on. "Come on baby, time for a feed yeah" I picked her up and took her out to give her a feed. I walked into the living room only to find Casey sitting there flicking through channels. "You're not going to find a decent show on at this time of night" I chuckled before he turned around and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" He commented.

"Nope…just so many things going through my mind right now" I sighed. Casey stood up and took Zoey off me.

"What are you doing awake little cutie?" He smiled at her before sitting back down on the couch as I went and got her a bottle. I sat down on the couch next to Casey and give him the warm bottle and watched as he fed my baby. "Someone's hungry!" He continued to smile at her.

"Going without for nearly 24 hours will do that to you" I mumbled and stroked her whispers of hair.

"Charlie, Brax is going to make it through this…he's a Braxton, we all pull through in the end" Casey nodded at me.

"This is even scarier than last time Case. Last time he collapsed in my arms and had only 1 stab wound but this time I watched as it happened and there was nothing I could do" I tried not to cry.

"Charlie, listen to me, if Brax isn't strong enough to get through this, than I don't know anyone else who is!" Casey reassured me. We ended up staying up until sunrise before getting dressed and heading to the hospital. We walked through the corridor before we noticed Ruby and Sid standing by Brax's door.

"What's going on?!" I ran up to them with Zoey in the pram.

"Brax has woken up…Charlie you're going to have to wait to see him, the Doctors are still assessing him. He is still in a very fragile state and obviously his wounds still need time to heal, but I think he should be ok" Sid commented before going off to attend to other patients.

"Rubes, how you feeling this morning" Casey wrapped his arms around Ruby and kissed her forehead.

"Much better. Sid said I can go home once I sign the discharge papers" She smiled.

"Aww hun, that's great" I nodded. I watched as a few doctors opened the door to Brax's room before coming out to speak to us.

"Darryl seems to be doing surprisingly well this morning. We still need to monitor him though and we would like to keep him in here for about a week, depending on his progress" One of the doctors explained to us.

"Can we go see him?" I asked quickly.

"Just one at a time please" He nodded before walking off. I smiled before walking in and seeing Brax lying on the bed looking all dopey.

"Hey you!" He smiled. I pushed the pram over to him and got Zoey out for him to see. "How are all my favourite ladies?" He asked.

"We're all worried sick and Ruby is allowed to go home soon" I nodded, trying not to cry.

"So every one is ok? What about Jake?" He asked.

"Jake's dead Brax. The police shot him down" I sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Do you remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember is seeing your face and hearing the words 'This is for my brother'…I thought I was going to die and the last thing I wanted to see was you…I just wanted to make sure you were ok" He whispered.

"Oh my god!" I stood up and tried to hug him gently, careful not to hurt him. "I thought I'd lost you" I burst into tears.

"Ya can't get rid of me that easily ay" He chuckled before kissing my hairline.


	29. Chapter 29: Back to normal?

**Hello! So thank you all for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I just thought I would let you all know that this is the 3rd last chapter. So only 2 more chapters until we are finished =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

_2 weeks later_

Charlie's Point of View

The doctors had decided to keep Brax in hospital for longer than they thought due to the extent of his injuries and the fact that he was at risk of infection. In the meantime Ruby and Casey had moved back home for a bit; just until they got their life back on track, I had gotten the stitches out of my arm, the police had taken a statement from Brax and everything had been cleared. Zoey was back to her normal happy self and missing Daddy like crazy.

"Hey Bub!" Brax grinned I walked into his room with Zoey on my hip. He was sitting in an arm chair by the window, wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. "How's my baby?" He got up and took her off me.

"Are you sure you can hold her?" I asked, looking at the bandages and stitched wounds on his abdomen.

"Charlie…Its all good" He kissed my check before hopping back onto his bed with Zoey sitting in his lap. "So the doc said that he is going to talk to the nurses and other doctors to see how they think my recovery is going and if all is good, I should be able to come home in the next couple of days" Brax nodded.

"That's great" I nodded back, sitting down in the arm chair.

"What's up?" He could tell something was wrong.

"I've got a follow up appointment tomorrow about the miscarriage…just a bit nervous, that's all" I replied, hoping he would say something. He looked away from me and back at Zoey.

"You are growing up way to fast you rascal!" He laughed at her as she blew raspberries at him. It was like he was ignoring the fact that we lost a baby and we still hadn't talked about it.

"I'm just going to go for a walk" I muttered before leaving the room. I needed him to talk about this with me. I needed him to reassure me that he was ok with it, that he wasn't annoyed or angry about it.

_A couple of days later._

Brax's point of view

The docs had cleared me to come home, as long as I came in once a week until I was all healed. It felt good to be going home, to be able to sleep next to my girlfriend again and know that everything was going to be ok and that no one else in the world could harm my family. Charlie and I drove home in silence. I could tell something was up with her and had been for the past week. "So my doctor said that if we wanted to we could start trying for another baby, now that I'm well after the car accident" Charlie broke the silence. I didn't know what to say. She hadn't wanted the baby she lost, so why would she want another one?!

"I hope Ruby's baked me a welcome home cake" I looked out the window, wanting to avoid this subject all together. We soon arrived home only to find Ruby had done a baked dinner for all of us as long with a lovely pavlova for dessert. "Well I definitely don't miss the hospital food" I chuckled as Ruby and Casey cleared the table.

"I'm just going to put little miss to bed…she's exhausted" Charlie took Zoey from the high chair, before heating up a bottle and taking her into the nursery. As soon as she was gone I walked over to Casey and Ruby.

"Has Charlie been acting weird lately?" I asked them quietly.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Ruby looked at me concerned.

"Oh no reason" I brushed it off before heading into the nursery.

Charlie's Point of View

"Has Charlie been acting weird lately?" I could hear Brax asking Ruby and Casey questions. I shook my head and focused on Zoey suckling her bottle as I sat in the rocking chair, nursing her. "Hey, I'm going to head to bed. I'm pretty beat and I want to get some paper work done for the restaurant tomorrow" I heard Brax walk in and looked up to find him leaning on the door frame.

"Ok, I'll be in there soon" I nodded and watched him walk out. We really needed to talk about everything that had happened over the past 3 weeks because I could feel it was driving a wedge between us. Zoey had finished her bottle and was soon asleep. "Night guys" I called out to Casey and Ruby in the kitchen before heading into the bedroom to find Brax sitting up in bed, reading over some paper work. "I think the work can wait til tomorrow" I chuckled, taking off my shirt, bra and shorts before putting on a short slinky nightie. I turned around to find Brax smirking at me.

"If you can give me a good reason as to why I should put down my work then I'll oblige" He chuckled back.

"Not tonight bub…we're both exhausted" I smiled before leaning over him and pecking his lips before hopping into bed next to him.

"Not even just a tease" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, but I'm tired" I smiled, looking into his eyes. He smiled back before we cuddled up together and went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30: Happy Ending?

**Well guys, we've only got one more chapter to go after this one! Thanks for all the comments and favourites! **

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

I woke up to find Brax wasn't in bed. I got up and walked into the bathroom only to see him cleaning around his stitches in the mirror. "Morning" He gave me a small smile.

"Hey, do you want a hand with that?" I asked see how awkward it was for him.

"Yes please" He chuckled, giving up. I took the antiseptic wipe off him and gently cleaned around his stitches, wondering how much scarring would be left, reminding me of this ordeal.

"All done" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm off to work" He put on a button up shirt carefully.

"Already? Hun, I think it's a bit soon. You don't want to over do it" I looked at him.

"Charlie, I'm fine" He tried to reassure me.

"No you're not…you got stabbed…you nearly died!" I tried to keep my cool.

"Charlie, honestly I'm all good!" He justified himself.

"I think maybe you should talk to Fiona…a lot has happened over the passed month or so and we need to talk about this" I told him seriously.

"Charlie, I am not talking to some stranger about my feelings. I'm fine, why won't you get that!" He walked out into the bedroom.

"Because you're not fine Brax! You haven't been since I lost the baby!" I yelled at him. He stopped and looked at me before shaking his head.

"I got stabbed and you want to talk about that…really Charlie?" He chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head.

"We can't keep stepping around this Brax…I lost a baby…I lost our baby and yes it hurt, but we can't just ignore that or it'll eat us up inside. This is eating you up inside!" I shouted.

"Maybe if you actually gave a fuck about losing the baby, then maybe I wouldn't be like this!" He yelled back. A knock was heard at our bedroom door before a voice.

"Charlie, Case and I are going to take Zoey to the diner…you two obviously need some time alone, so call us when everything is alright" Ruby's voice was heard. Brax and I just looked at each other before one of us decided to talk.

"I wasn't ready for a baby Brax…after having post natal depression in my past two pregnancies, I was scared about another baby. And I didn't think you would understand that…it hurt losing that baby, but you and I both know I wasn't ready" I shook my head.

"You could have told me about the pregnancy and how you felt rather than hiding it and me finding out because you had a miscarriage" He practically glared at me. "I just couldn't comprehend how you were supposedly fine and I felt like I couldn't grieve because I didn't exactly know what I was grieving about. Its just one thing after another with us, Charlie, you lost the baby, Zoey and Ruby got kidnapped, I got stabbed…I didn't even get the chance to grieve so this is me grieving Charlie, now leave me be for god's sake!" He stormed out of the bedroom and out of the house.

Brax's Point of View

I needed out of that house, I needed some space from Charlie! I loved her but right now she was getting on my nerves. I was dying to go for a surf right now but no surfing until the stitches were out. I sat on the beach and watched as all my mates were out enjoying the waves. "Mate, how you doing?" Sam ran out of the water and seen me. He had come to visit me in the hospital a couple of times, but we hadn't really spoken.

"Been better to be honest" I chuckled at him.

"Ahhh, still healing ay?" He sat down next to me.

"Yep and just got a lot on my plate at the moment" I nodded.

"How's the Mrs and bubs?" He asked about Charlie and Zoey.

"Not too sure about the Mrs, we're not really seeing eye to eye at the moment, but Zoey's doing good!" I smiled at him.

"Well there is a huge swell coming in soon so I'll see ya later yeah" He got up and ran back into the surf. I trudged along the beach until I ran into Casey and Ruby.

"Uh Hey…you and Charlie sort everything out?" Ruby asked, passing me my daughter.

"Not exactly…could you two maybe go back to the city tonight…take Zoey with you? Charlie and I really need to sort some shit out" I asked them.

"Yeah sure…is Charlie ok with this?" Rubes asked.

"She will be" I continued walking with them.

"Brax…are you two going to be ok?" Casey asked.

"Not sure Case" I told him the truth before we walked back up to the surf club.

Charlie's Point of View

I decided to clean out my frustration with Brax. Starting with bathrooms, the kitchen and moving into the living room and dining area. I heard the front door open and close before heading out "Brax?" I asked before seeing Casey, Ruby and Zoey in the living room.

"Hey, so we just ran into Brax…he wants us to take Zoey to the city tonight" Ruby looked at me hesitantly.

"Well its nice that he discussed this with me!" I threw my rubber gloves on the ground and took Zoey from Casey.

"Charlie, you both obviously need to talk and it will be a lot easier without Zoey being here…especially if things turn nasty" Ruby suggested.

"Fine, I'll pack her a bag" I rolled my eyes, heading into the nursery. Once I had sorted out everything for Zoey, I gave her a huge kiss before letting Case and Rubes take her. "Mummy loves you baby" I smiled at her, watching her gummy grin smile back. Once again I had the house to myself and I just wanted to cry. I hadn't meant to upset Brax this morning, I just wanted us to talk about our mess of a life and get things out in the open. It was starting to turn into night when Brax walked through the door before looking at me and locking himself in the bathroom to shower. I shook my head before stripping the sheets and making Ruby and Casey's bed along with the sheets in the cot.

"Can we talk?" Brax's voice made me turn around to see him only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"Sure" I took the washing basket and walked passed him into the laundry.

"No, Charlie not like this, I mean really talk!" He snapped. I dropped the washing basket and looked at him.

"Fine, how about we start with how you thought it was ok to tell Ruby to take Zoey to the city without even asking me" I snapped back.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could start with how not once, but twice you haven't told me you were pregnant!" He shouted.

"Is this really how this night is going to pan out?" I asked him. "Cause I'm too tired for this shit Brax" I stormed passed him towards the bedroom.

"Well too bad Charlie, we need to talk about a lot of shit!" He pulled me back so I was facing him. He dragged me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa before standing in front of me. "We need to get some things out in the open or this relationship isn't going to work" He paced in front of me. "I may not have known about this recent pregnancy, and yeah I'm ready to add another member to our family but I just wish you had told me and let me make up my own mind about how we were going to handle it rather than assuming I would want it no matter what! I know how hard it was for you at the beginning with both Rubes and Zoey and I know how much effort you put in to get to where you are today, but its like our relationship is based on secrets. We are forever withholding information from each other and its got to stop!" He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Brax, you're the one who couldn't tell me that you weren't alright after I lost the baby. Yeah I get that I was fine and you didn't want to burst my bubble by saying anything, but it means a lot to me, when I know what you're thinking! I know you're meant to be all manly and not talk about your feelings but when it comes to important, life changing stuff like this, you need to talk to me about how you feel. I'm not a total stranger, you should feel comfortable talking to me about anything" I stood up and looked into his eyes.

"So we are both admitting that we were wrong and that we're sorry?" Brax took my hands in his.

"Yeah I guess we are" I gave him a little smile back.

"Good, cause I fucking love you" He mumbled, placing a kiss on my lips. We broke away before I smiled at him, heading into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked as I looked in the fridge for something to make.

"You" I felt two hands on my hips as I turned to find him smirking at me. We hadn't had sex since I went off to the city to live with Morag and too be honest I was scared and Brax could tell. "Charlie, I love you and I promise I won't hurt you like I did last time" he reassured me. I looked at him and nodded before feeling his lips on my neck. Oh how I'd miss this feeling. I sighed as he pushed me up against the fridge gently as his lips made their way towards my collarbone.

"Brax I need to take my clothes off" I groaned, pushing him and away and leading him towards the bedroom. He followed me in as I rushed to take me top and shorts off, jumping into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Woah babe, watch the stitches. We got all night, no need to rush" He broke away.

"Oh I'm sorry…did I hurt you?" I stepped back as he looked down at his stiches.

"Nah they look all good" He chuckled. "Just slow down" He whispered. I nodded before hugging him gently, leaning up and kissing his lips.

"I love you" I mumbled against his lips before he slowly leaned me down on the bed, crawling over me, still with our lips attached. Soon enough his sweatpants were off along with my bra and panties. I could feel his bareness against mine as I groaned into the kisses, wanting him close to me. I could tell he was ready to go. "Condom" I muttered as I broke away and reached into his bedside draw, feeling my way around until I found something before giving it to Brax to put on. I watched in anticipation as he put it on and grinned at me.

"You are gorgeous" he groaned, slowly pushing into me, making me wrap my legs around his waist and get down to business.

* * *

><p>"Don't…stop…please!" I groaned as I felt myself tipping over the edge with every move he was making. "Brax…oh god" I moaned as before Brax collapsed next to me<p>

"Shit I've missed that" He took in shallow breaths before placing a shoulder around my arm and pulling me close to him. I snuggled up to his bare chest and sighed in content.

"Me too" I chuckled, lifting my head and kissing his lips. Brax looked at me with a small, mischievous grin before I laid my head back against his chest.

"Hey Charlie, I've been thinking…lets get married" He suddenly suggested.

"You're joking right?!" I sat up and looked at him seriously. "We had a fight today along with make up sex…and you are thinking about marriage?" I chuckled. He continued smiling and nodded.

"I don't see why not Charlie. Let's face it, we've got a kid which means we're going to be in each others lives for a very long time and we love each other, which is an extra bonus! Why don't we make it official?" He continued.

"You sure about this?" I asked again.

"More sure than I have ever been in my entire life" He kissed my lips gently.

"Not very traditional but I suppose I can say yes" I chuckled, mumbling the last part against his lips. We broke away and smiled at each other before Brax took off the ring he always wore on his thumb.

"Charlie, the ring's about as traditional as it gets" He chuckled back before slipping it on my slender ring finger.

"It's a bit big but it'll do until we go ring shopping" I smirked, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing his lips passionately.

It was official; my life was amazing. Although Brax and I had struggled and fought, we always managed to push through it all and be there for one another. We had Zoey and each other and that's all we needed. I had my perfect life and my perfect family; nothing could bring me down now.


	31. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is it. This is the end. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this since the beginning and since 9 months. I appreciate all the comments and favourite and readers and just everything you guys have done to keep this fic going. I'm trying my hardest to work on city meets the sea and I've also got another Brax fic coming up soon (still trying to come up with a name for it). Anywho's, hope you all enjoy this final chapter. I love you all and thank you.**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

_6 months later_

Brax's Point of View

I woke up to a small mumbling sound in the baby monitor on Charlie bedside table. "She's awake!" Charlie mumbled, leaning in and kissing my chest. "Time to get up" She chuckled; know I was too comfortable to move.

"We should be treasuring this moment Charlie…she can't get out of bed herself to wake us up and she's not demanding anything yet" I chuckled back, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

"We should get her out of bed Brax…it's her birthday! You get her and I'll get the presents" Charlie quickly got out of bed and got some wrapped up presents from under the bed while I slowly made my way to Zoey's room.

"Hello Gorgeous!" I grinned at my daughter holding herself up on the rails of the cot. She seen me and smiled before letting go and plonking herself into the cot. I reached in and picked her up before letting her stand up and taking her hands so she could walk. She had taken a few steps by her self in the past few months, but still needed a bit of assistance in the walking department. I walked her down the hallway and into our bedroom.

"Happy Birthday baby girl!" Charlie exclaimed as she held out her hands for Zoey to walk to.

"Come on Zo, just a few steps to mummy!" I let go of one hand before she hesitantly took one step, before I let go of the other hand. She took two steps to Charlie before Charlie picked her up and laughed.

"You're such a big girl taking steps on your own!" Charlie gooed at her before Zoey giggled. I watched as Charlie sat crossed legged on the floor and put Zoey in front of her. Zoey was really looking more and more like Charlie and Ruby every single day. Her honey blonde hair was now long enough to put into a little pony tail on top of her head and her eyes were a mixture of icy blue like Charlie, with a touch of green like mine. She truly was gorgeous and I felt so lucky to have both Charlie and Zoey in my life. I watched as my little girl looked at the large, brightly wrapped box in front of her before looking at me as much as to say 'Well what do I do with it?'.

"I think you need to help her out" I chuckled before Charlie started unwrapping the paper a little bit. Zoey's eyes lit up before she started grabbing handfuls of paper, having more fun scrunching the paper in her hands and making a mess than looking at the present itself.

"Zo, Zo….look!" Charlie started opening the box and took out a ride on toy that converted into a baby walker so she could get some confidence learning to walk. It has all different colours and toys and sounds and she soon forgot about the paper and wanted to play with her present. Along with the walker, Charlie spoilt her rotten with clothes and other toys. "Brax get the camera from my bedside table please…she looks so cute!" Charlie gushed as she placed Zoey on the ride on and watched her push herself around. We both stood up and watched Zoey playing with her new toys.

"Wow…its been a year since I got that call from Heath saying you were in labour…a whole year of being a dad and I haven't managed to fuck any of it up" I hugged Charlie, keeping my eyes on Zoey.

"Me on the other hand" Charlie mumbled.

"Oi, don't speak like that" I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You went through a lot…no body blames you" I kissed her forehead softly.

Soon enough we were all showered and ready for Zoey's birthday party we were holding in the back yard. Ruby and Casey had come over early, also spoiling Zoey rotten. Bianca, Heath and Darcy had also come over early to help set up. Bianca's belly was rounding up nicely, her being 5 months pregnant and all. Heath was over the moon that he was going to be a dad again and to be honest I was kind of jealous that he was there to support Bianca through the beginning of her pregnancy. "She had any weird cravings yet?" I asked my brother with a chuckle.

"Yeah Tuna, onion and pickle sandwich! Yuck!" Heath looked at me disgusted.

"I still remember the night Charlie came over here at 3am wanting ice cream and marshmallows" I laughed back.

"Yeah, I remember that night too because you kept both Case and I up for most of the night and she went through a whole jar of peanut butter!" Heath stated a fact.

"Get used to it Bro!" I smirked, patted his back and went and got us both a beer from the esky while we watched guests starting to arrive. Pretty much all our close friends and family were invited and even mum had flown down from Queensland.

"Oh Brax, doesn't she look like her mother!" Mum gushed over her granddaughter, seeing as she hadn't seen her since birth. "I'm proud of you son…actually I'm proud of both of you and Case" She smiled at both Heath and I, hugging us.

"Mum, don't get all mushy on us now" Heath chuckled. Mum shook her head with a smile before walking over to make small talk to Morag.

"I hope you're not giving him any bad advice on how to deal with pregnancy" Bianca walked up, wrapping an arm around Heath's waist.

"Don't need to, sounds like you two have it all sorted out" I chuckled, watching Bianca place a hand on her bump.

"So the wedding plans are looking pretty good Brax…you getting excited?" Bianca smiled.

"Yeah I suppose so. I gotta make an honest woman out of her one day" I shrugged. Charlie and I had decided on a small intimate ceremony on the beach with just close friends and family, then back for a small reception at Angelo's, all happening in just a couple of weeks.

"Making an honest woman out of Buckton…that's hilarious!" Heath laughed before I looked at him along with Bianca who then hit him. Soon enough Zoey was starting to get tired which meant time to cut the cake and say a bit of a speech. I walked up behind Charlie who had Zoey in her arms, placing my hands on her hips. After we sung happy birthday I raised my voice to say a few things.

"So I would just like to say a few words. Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for coming today. It means a lot to all of us that you care so much about Zoey. Secondly I'd just like to say that Zoey is the best thing that has happened to me and I feel like such a lucky bloke to have a such an amazing family. As most of you know Charlie and I have had a rough 12 months, but with Zoey here it has made our lives so much happier. So yeah, here's to Zoey…Happy Birthday bub!" I took her off Charlie and kissed her chocolate covered cheek. Everyone cheered and clapped before Charlie started cutting the cake and handing it out to people. Soon enough it had started to get dark and everyone was leaving. All that was left was Mum, Heath, Bianca, Darcy, Ruby and Casey. Mum had offered to wash up while Charlie took a break and sat down with Bianca and a glass of wine.

"Now its my turn to rub it in your face, just like you did when I was pregnant with Zoey" Charlie said to Bianca as she took a sip of wine.

"I feel really bad about that now" Bianca chuckled, placing a hand on her belly. "Ohh the baby's kicking…feel it" Bi grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it on her stomach. I watched as Charlie smiled before looking at me, motioning me to come over.

"Feel it Brax" Charlie grabbed my hand and placed it on Bianca's bump. I smiled and looked at Charlie grin. "I miss that" She sighed. Even though Charlie and I had lost a baby and Charlie had told me she wasn't ready for another one, I knew we both wanted to extend our family sometime in the future. The only question was, when was Charlie going to be ready to try, or would we just wait for it to happen naturally. All I knew is that I loved Zoey so much and giving her a little brother or sister would just complete me. Being there for Charlie through the whole pregnancy was also something I was looking forward to.

"Well I think its time we all headed off. Mum you ready to go?" Heath called out to mum in the kitchen, as she was staying at Heath and Bianca's place.

"Yep, all cleaned up. It was a lovely day. I'll be over in the morning to say goodbye before I head off to the airport" Mum smiled before hugging us all.

"Well we're going to head to bed…night guys" Ruby smiled, taking Casey's hand and walking into their bedroom as soon as Heath, Bi, Darce and mum had gone.

"Maybe we should head to bed too, its been a long day" I placed my hands on Charlie's hips, pulling her close to me.

"Uhuh" She mumbled, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"That wines gone straight to your head" I chuckled, letting her jump up and wrap her legs around my waist.

"Uhuh" She giggled, placing kisses on my neck as I took her to our bedroom, closing the door behind us. I placed her on the bed and stood over her, staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She whispered with a smile.

"Just at how beautiful you are" I chuckled, taking off my shirt and jeans before hopping on top of her, stroking her cheek.

"Brax, I've been thinking…I want to start trying for another baby" She looked into my eyes seriously.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked, finding it hard to contain the grin on my face.

"Yeah I am…today made me realise how much I love being a mum and how much I miss being pregnant. It was hard but it was worth it in the end. And this time I'll have you by my side every single step of the way" She placed a hand on my cheek and whispered.

"Well babe, if you want to do this, you better get your clothes off so we can get started" I whispered in her ear before ravishing her neck in kisses, hearing her giggle and squirm. What more could I ask for, an amazing business, a beautiful fiancé (soon to be wife), a beautiful daughter and hopefully soon another kid on the way. This was our life now and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
